<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akrasia by PurringKirara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548953">Akrasia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurringKirara/pseuds/PurringKirara'>PurringKirara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurringKirara/pseuds/PurringKirara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Call it weakness of will or years worth of unrequited pining - Kagome has had enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome didn't remember when she'd lost him.</p><p><br/>
Somewhere down memory lane, making a wrong turn into their adolescence, perhaps. She'd risk betting on the day his demon blood first rose to the surface but the line between their childhood iron-bond and their current lukewarm closeness had been blurred to a point where she didn't think she knew him all that well to make assumptions anymore.</p><p><br/>
“Fuck, <em>Inuyasha</em>!”</p><p><br/>
She also didn't think her heart could speed up more than it had after having opened the door of the third floor bathroom, but apparently she had been <em>oh</em> so wrong. She felt sick, her throat constricting in dull pain as the needy moans of the brunette echoed in the small cold space.</p><p><br/>
<em>No</em>. That was definitely not the same boy she met when she was just five years-old.</p><p><br/>
He'd always been taller than her. Occasionally she blamed it on the two-year gap between them. Sometimes on his ears. He always blamed it on her <em>midgetness</em>. Now he stood at at least a foot taller, forcing her to tilt her head back whenever he got close enough to reach behind her for the peanut butter jar. Looking at him towering over the girl that clung with one hand to the sink and the other to his neck, she realized it wasn't the ears or the age difference.</p><p><br/>
“I- <em>Please</em>! Don't s-stop…”</p><p><br/>
He'd always been more popular than her. She'd tell him her money was on the ears again but in all honestly she knew it was the eyes. Molten gold, like the afternoon sun. Trained on her from dawn to dusk and for as long as he was allowed without her whining about him distracting her. Now those same bright golden orbs had darkened to a rich whiskey, and didn't seem to gravitate towards her or even notice her anymore, as she stood frozen at the door.</p><p><br/>
“Inu…please! <em>Ugh</em>- faster!”</p><p><br/>
He'd always been stronger than her. She usually accounted it to his Y chromosome and the fact that he ate like a wild horse. That never bothered her too much, though. He had always put his strength to good use. Helping her around the shrine, giving her piggyback rides through the city or shoving bullies across the park for so much as laughing at her. The way his large hands were now gripping the girl’s waist, lifting her off the porcelain to meet his cock until she was sobbing had her suppressing a cry of her own.</p><p><br/>
“If you want it faster, you're gonna have to hold on tighter.”</p><p><br/>
Kagome finally heard his voice. It was rough and wanton, a low mocking growl. It reminded her of the one time she had heard it teetering on that dangerous bass. They were children and she'd ended up with five puncture wounds on each arm and a snarling half-demon staring her down. </p><p><br/>
He hadn't ever touched her again after that.</p><p><br/>
“Didn’t I fucking tell you to be quiet?” he snarled at the girl after a particularly shrill sob. </p><p><br/>
He was being <em>so</em> rough with her. Kagome watched as she took the hand that had been curled tightly around his neck to her mouth to stop herself from crying out. Her eyes were watered and glossed over, shutting every time he brought her against him with too much force. He seemed to be doing it on purpose, taking no mercy on the girl she recognized from one of the senior classes. He told her to be quiet, but made every effort to force her screams out.</p><p><br/>
“Are you gonna be good now and milk me dry, Ari?”</p><p><br/>
Kagome flinched at his forwardness. <em>God</em>, it hurt. She had always loved his potty mouth and how he matched her word for word. This was different. He was <em>mocking</em> the girl. Degrading her in the sweetest voice he could muster and watching her lose all manner of decency before him. </p><p><br/>
Kagome had imagined what having him handle her in that same way would feel like before. She’d blush and curl up in a ball under her blankets in shame and refuse to make eye contact with him for a week after that. Her own innocent imagination couldn’t muster up the dirty details he would for sure be adding to the picture, of course. She realized, even taking into account his brash and wild nature, how <em>tame</em> her own version of their encounter seemed in comparison.</p><p><br/>
“I-Inu…” Kagome froze as the girl's eyes finally locked on hers and widened just the slightest. “Inuyasha-Ahh!”</p><p><br/>
She wasn’t usually the violent type but Kagome really wanted to tackle her to the ground at that moment for saying his name. For moaning out her agreement as his hand found its way down her navel. But mostly for the imperceptible smile that tugged at her lips after her initial shock wore off. </p><p><br/>
“You might- Ah!... might wanna- send her off to another babysitter,” Ari said bravely, her eyes trailing from Kagome to the half-demon.</p><p><br/>
Inuyasha stopped abruptly. Kagome could see every muscle of his arm clenching, his veins protruding as he lowered his head. She didn't need to see his face which was covered by his bangs to know the fog had dissipated and he could very clearly smell her scent now.</p><p><br/>
“Inu-” the girl whined, gyrating her hips to urge him to move again.</p><p><br/>
“Shut the fuck up, Ari.” Inuyasha ordered quietly, pulling out of her completely.</p><p><br/>
The girl groaned and Kagome was thankful that she chose to close her legs before speaking again. “Why is she always trailing behind you like a lost puppy?”</p><p><br/>
“Stop it. Now,” he growled dangerously.</p><p><br/>
“<em>No</em>!” she shouted, turning her attention to Kagome after jumping off the sink. “Is it so hard for you to understand that he doesn’t want you? He doesn’t see you as anything more than an annoying little sister, you woman-child! How much long-”</p><p><br/>
Kagome gasped as the girl chocked on her own words, a clawed hand closing around her throat menacingly. Inuyasha had pushed her against the wall, breathing heavily as shivers ran down his arm. She could feel it radiating off of him and as much as the scene that had played out before her was vomit and rage-inducing, she genuinely felt fear for the older girl.</p><p><br/>
“I don't wanna hurt you…” he uttered slowly, a familiar heat pooling in Kagome's belly at the low vibrations of his voice. “So, get your things, get out and don't <em>ever</em> say another fucking word to her again, Ari. I mean it.”</p><p><br/>
With trembling legs, Kagome moved out of the way as the girl picked up her bag and rushed to the door with tears in her eyes. Her own stormy blues were watching the half-demon intently, seeing him struggle to push the red rimming his beautiful golden orbs back.</p><p><br/>
“So… how's the training with Sesshomaru going?”</p><p><br/>
He chocked a bitter laugh, his hand still clenching the sink tightly. “Like getting my liver carved out on the daily,” he groaned before looking back at her. “Please, Kagome. Just go. I'm better at it but I can't trust myself with you in this state yet.”</p><p><br/>
She gulped and reached for the handle of the door, pressing the button behind her. The twitching of his ears at the locking sound didn’t go unnoticed by her, his posture immediately turning rigid. </p><p><br/>
“Kags, open the door.”</p><p><br/>
“No…”</p><p><br/>
“<em>Kagome</em>,” she shouldn’t whimper at the way he rasped out her name. “Do you have a death wish, stupid? Last time I almost ripped your throat open!”</p><p><br/>
“Last time we were children,” she offered softly, taking a small step towards him with caution. “Last time you had never turned full-demon and I had never used my spiritual powers,” her hand reached out to him, flinching when he took a step back. “And newsflash, stupid, I've missed you since <em>last time</em>…”</p><p><br/>
Inuyasha struggled to put space between, like an invisible pull urged him to grab her. “We see each other every day,” he stated dumbly as if that would be enough to deter her.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, yeah,” Kagome huffed, her hands tightening at her sides. “You refusing to touch or even come near me unless Miroku and Sango are around before disappearing off to somewhere and coming back a few hours later not able to look me straight in the eye. That's the same.”</p><p><br/>
“We shouldn’t even be breathing the same air, idiot. In case you didn’t notice, our very unlikely friendship can be life-threatening to both of us.”</p><p><br/>
“I’ve been training for the past eight years, Inuyasha! So have you! We're both standing here without me purifying you or you slashing my neck open! I think we'll be fine.”</p><p><br/>
“You don't get it…”</p><p><br/>
“What don’t I get?” Kagome asked desperately, her hands clutching the handle behind her as he made a move to leave. “Please, talk to me… I- I don't wanna lose you again. I don't even know you anymore! What were you doing here with-”</p><p><br/>
He was a breath away from her in a flash. “What <em>do</em> you want?”</p><p><br/>
Kagome trembled as he placed a hand next to her head, his face coming impossibly close to her. She suddenly felt very small next to him. Very small and very childish at how she cowered at his demanding tone. “What. Do. You. <em>Want</em>?” </p><p><br/>
“I-” she whimpered, afraid to move an inch. “I want you t-to be the Inuyasha I used to know. I… I want us to be able to be in the same room together-”</p><p><br/>
“No, you don't,” he stated confidently, his electric eyes locking her in place. “That’s not what you want. I can see it. I can <em>smell</em> it, Kagome. Right here, I can smell it standing in front of you. I could smell it every time I accidentally touched you or whenever you watched me in a fight.”</p><p><br/>
Kagome blushed, horrified. “Inuyasha!”</p><p><br/>
“Am I wrong?” he cooed, his words lacking their usual teasing.</p><p><br/>
He made her feel like a child getting scolded. A silly girl with a crush on someone milles out of her league. She looked up from her dampened lashes, feeling small under his scrutiny. Inuyasha seemed eerily calm, a stark contrast to her and her galloping heart. It wasn’t fair! How could he so easily mingle his breath with hers without batting an eye and she had all her strength applied on the handle in her hands to keep her legs from wobbling?</p><p><br/>
If it weren't for the slim ruby ring around his honey orbs, she wouldn’t even know he had been fighting against his demon blood a few minutes ago. Despite what he claimed, it seemed like his training was undoubtedly bearing fruits. He seemed determined and if not for the way he gulped down whatever he'd been planning on saying next, she would have forfeited right then and beg to leave.</p><p><br/>
<em>Was this what you wanted, Inuyasha?</em> Kagome sobbed but refused to back down. Was he so sure his dominant presence and ease at talking about such things would have her covering her ears and running away? Her eyes narrowed then, watching him back up just the slightest. <em>All or nothing</em>. She had nothing to lose.</p><p><br/>
“Kiss me…”</p><p><br/>
It was instantaneous. She saw his pupils dilating, red pushing gold back.</p><p><br/>
“Stop it, Kagome.”</p><p><br/>
“Was all this really about your demon wanting to kill me?” Kagome pushed, gulping down the rest of her common sense. “Or does it want something else?”</p><p><br/>
“Fuck, 'Gome, I'm actually begging you…”</p><p><br/>
She smiled uneasily. “I think I'm the one begging here…” One of her hands trembled its way to his cheek. “Please?” </p><p><br/>
He grabbed her hand then but didn’t push it away. “I can't. I need you to stop.”</p><p><br/>
Taking a deep calming breath, Kagome slipped her hand from his. She hadn't been sure, but she had to take a shot. Now her confidence was crumbling before her. She thought her plea would be his tipping point. That maybe he'd hidden his true feelings for her for years and it would be enough to drive him to take action. Did he really only see her as a younger sister? Had they grown so far apart in sexual maturity over the last eight years that he was completely out of her reach? She had never had a boyfriend, let alone kiss anyone. Much of it was courtesy of Inuyasha's silent protective claim on her that drove most suitors away.</p><p><br/>
“Why don’t you find me attractive?”</p><p><br/>
He chocked. “What?”</p><p><br/>
“Why don’t you find me attractive?” Kagome repeated softly, her eyes closing at the tone laced in his question, not sure if it was merely shock or, again, <em>brotherly</em> patronizing. “Am I really the only girl you don't want to f-”</p><p><br/>
It was inhumane, the growl that erupted from his chest. Inuyasha forced himself flush against her, his forehead pushing her head back against the door as his eyes narrowed. Kagome panicked against him, trying to lower her own to the floor.</p><p><br/>
“Don't you <em>dare</em>. Weren't you feeling brave just now, 'Gome? Then you're gonna look me in the fucking eye” he ordered, his finger lifting her chin up. “I’ve always thought you were the clever one but apparently not. I can already feel your <em>reiki</em> flaring up, and I know you can feel me raging in response,” he made sure to grab her waist with one of his hands, her gasp at how hot he felt making his gaze drop to her lips. “We’re not exactly having tea here but if we're this close to something really dangerous only from me pushing you up against a door, imagine what would happen if I were as stupid as you and gave in,” she trembled as he tilted his head, angling it in a way where one little movement from either of them would ruin them. “So, I'll tell you what. Let's compromise. I'll risk being your <em>friend</em> again. No restrictions, no pushing you away. As long as you don't ask me to <em>fuck you</em> again.”</p><p><br/>
<em>Oh God</em>, she was gonna fall to her knees. She could hear her heart hammering its way out of her chest, her lungs struggling to find air. She tried her hardest not to make a sound, a small whimper still escaping against her will at his words. She felt him chuckle, his fresh minty breath against her lips.</p><p><br/>
Gathering his strength, Inuyasha pushed himself upright and lightly dragged her by her hip from the door.</p><p><br/>
“No promises,” she finally answered.</p><p><br/>
He laughed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
There had to be a way. Not that she'd ever been taught how but surely there was <em>some</em> spell for her to just evaporate herself out of existence. She had spiritual powers, after all! She’d just have to look through the ancient scrolls on Grandpa's storage when she got back home later.</p><p><br/>
For now, she'd settle for sitting in a corner of the cafeteria with her forehead tapped to the table. </p><p><br/>
Her cheeks were still burning up and her heart beating so fast she was sure it'd start getting dangerous if she didn’t calm down in the next couple of minutes. </p><p><br/>
Had that really just happened? Had she really asked Inuyasha to…?</p><p><br/>
Kagome sighed shakily, lifting her head and opening her eyes just the slightest as someone sat on the stool next to hers.</p><p><br/>
“Kagome?” Sango's concerned voice had her breathing a sigh of relief. “Are you okay?”</p><p><br/>
She smiled nervously, knowing her fidgeting wasn’t helping her case. “I, uh- I've been better.”</p><p><br/>
Sango pushed her tray back so she could turn to her fully, one of her hands lightly petting the other girl's back. “Are you feeling sick? You're kind of flushed and…hysterical.”</p><p><br/>
Kagome chocked on her laugh. “Y-yeah, you can say that again,” she breathed in and out a couple of times, knowing how dramatic she sounded but unable to control herself. “I did something. Stupid. And embarrassing… But I can't find it in me to regret it.”</p><p><br/>
Sango eyed her suspiciously. “Ookaay? I'd expect someone who did something stupid and who didn’t regret it to be a tad <em>zener</em>, to be honest. You look like a fidgeting cat.”</p><p><br/>
Kagome groaned and buried her face in her hands. “I- I walked in on Inuyasha and some girl…”</p><p><br/>
Stiffening up, Sango paused before commenting. “Not playing Mahjong, I assume. That couldn’t have been pretty.”</p><p><br/>
“Well, the upside is that it was before I put anything in my stomach,” she mumbled annoyed while playing with her gelatin.</p><p><br/>
“Okay...” Sango said carefully, trying to read her friend's reaction. “But <em>that</em> couldn’t possibly be what you don't regret…”</p><p><br/>
Kagome gulped, feeling that scorching heat travelling up her neck again. “No, I… We ended up talking. I wanted to mend things with him. After so long, I thought both of us would have learned to control ourselves so we wouldn’t hurt each other.”</p><p><br/>
Sango sighed, pitying her best friends' fate. “It was a one-time thing but I can hardly blame Inuyasha for treating you like a porcelain doll since that day, Kagome,” she said before her eyes widened in shock. “You didn’t purify his ass, did you?!”</p><p><br/>
Kagome couldn’t help but laugh. “I would have started this conversation with a request for some rat poison if that was the case. No, I didn’t… I may have just, uh, accidentally asked him t-to kiss me…”</p><p><br/>
Sango turned quiet. “Did he?”</p><p><br/>
“No,” Kagome sighed somewhat disappointed. “But- there was more after that and… I saw something, Sango. It wasn't just my imagination or wishful thinking. I thought he would never look at me that way…"</p><p><br/>
“He’s been looking at you that way for a long time now. Just because he doesn’t push you into the closest janitor's closet doesn’t mean he doesn’t see you as a woman. He may pamper you like you're made of glass but I think that’s <em>exactly</em> why,” Sango shrugged and rested her head against her hand. “The question is: do you really wanna go down that road with him?”</p><p><br/>
“Desperately.”</p><p><br/>
Sango chuckled. “Hear me out, since I'm obviously the only one thinking rationally here! What happened to the fear that's been keeping you in that wishy-washy limbo for all these years? Didn't either of you lash out against the other?”</p><p><br/>
Kagome pondered. “He said he felt my <em>reiki</em> and I definitely felt his <em>youki</em> but I don't think we would have hurt each other. Blasting him away from me was the last thing on my mind…”</p><p><br/>
“Mexican standoff it is,” Sango commented while munching on a slice of apple. “And from the permanent blush you're currently sporting I’d say your 'conversation' was productive enough…”</p><p><br/>
As if to strengthen the other girl's point, Kagome felt her cheeks' temperature bumping up a few degrees. “We agreed to be friends again.” </p><p><br/>
“Uh-huh.”</p><p><br/>
“Why ever, my lovely ladies, do you look about ready to <em>diddle</em> the afternoon away?”</p><p><br/>
Kagome wanted to die.</p><p><br/>
Sango spit out the sip of orange juice she had just taken as soon as Miroku sat in front of them. “<em>What</em>?!”</p><p><br/>
His confused gaze darted between the two girls. “As the eldest member of the group, I say Friday afternoon is skip-class-and-go-skinny-dipping afternoon!”</p><p><br/>
“You’ll get your eldest member privileges in two years when you can buy us beer,” Sango joked lightly.</p><p><br/>
Miroku eyed Kagome who was still blushing furiously. “Did I miss something? Cat got her tongue?”</p><p><br/>
“Uh…more like dog, actually.”</p><p><br/>
She was gonna kill Sango. And then Miroku. And then curl up in a ball and die herself because her day couldn’t possibly get any worse.</p><p><br/>
“Hey, Kagome!”</p><p><br/>
Oh goodie, she was wrong.</p><p><br/>
“Kouga, please, I’m really not in the mood,” she moaned softly, wanting him to disappear more than anything but not intending to sound rude.</p><p><br/>
“What’s bothering you, sweetheart? Anything your man can help with?” The full-demon bent on one knee on her side, smirking up at her.</p><p><br/>
“<em>You could say that</em>…” Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sango's whispered remark, her satisfied giggle forcing a smile out of the younger girl despite her frustration.</p><p><br/>
“So, shoulder to cry on? Bed to lie on?”</p><p><br/>
“Smooth,” Miroku snickered. </p><p><br/>
Kagome rubbed her temples and took a deep breath before answering. “More like a coffin to die on. That'd be quicker,” she said, immediately regretting how harsh she had sounded. “Kouga, I've had a really, really long morning. You need to stop doing this. People are staring…”</p><p><br/>
“All the better. For those without a functioning demonic nose to know who you belong to.”</p><p><br/>
She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smacking him across the head. “I’ve been telling you for years now. Thank you but <em>I'm. Not. Interested.</em>”</p><p><br/>
“You’ll come around,” he grinned. “I always get what I want in the end.”</p><p><br/>
“By wearing girls down?” Miroku asked, mouth full of tuna sandwich.</p><p><br/>
“You’re one to talk,” Kouga dismissed with a snort. Despite her protests, he reached for Kagome's hand and craddled it in his larger ones, brushing his lips softly against her skin. “I’m just waiting for the day you'll realize that- You stink of dog!”</p><p><br/>
“Charming,” Sango said.</p><p><br/>
Kagome quickly retracted her hand and hid it between her legs. The wolf demon's bright blue eyes were suspicious, scanning her from top to bottom.</p><p><br/>
“Why is that mutt's scent on you?!” Kouga growled.</p><p><br/>
Kagome blushed knowing how his accusation sounded. “Well- that's hardly any of your concern!”</p><p><br/>
“It's my damn concern when he's been touching my woman!”</p><p><br/>
“In case you're slower than I took you for, Inuyasha is a friend of ours, Kouga,” Sango jumped to her defense. “It’s only natural that you'll be able to smell him on Kagome from time to time.”</p><p><br/>
“Not how it works,” Kouga complained. “He hasn't come near you enough for the last couple of years for you to have any trace of his <em>stench</em> on you. Hell, any demon can tell you I have more of a claim on you than he does!”</p><p><br/>
“And yet he's the one they cower from when trying to approach her…” Miroku added to spite him.</p><p><br/>
Kouga fought to suppress a snarl before leaning close to her again. “I don't want you seeing him anymore.”</p><p><br/>
“That’s not your choice, Kouga,” Kagome pushed back, her arms curling protectively around herself. “Please, I asked you to go already. I don't wanna be rude to you…”</p><p><br/>
She saw it, the glint that suddenly sparked inside his eyes. “I don't mean to stifle you. I'll go if that's what you want. Let me just… leave you a little something for you to think about.”</p><p><br/>
It was so fast. Truth be told she should not have been as upset as she was given that, even if she wanted, she couldn’t remember the feel of the wolf demon’s lips on her own. Still, she couldn’t help but feel <em>violated</em>. Deep down she had been holding on to the hope that her first kiss would be with someone taller, grumpier and much prettier.</p><p>Ideally, though, that someone would be taking her second and third kisses right about now.</p><p><br/>
Not violently hurling a demon across the room.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi ^=^<br/>Avid reader of Inuyasha fanfiction here.<br/>Haven't written a word in years so fingers crossed that someone will enjoy it!<br/>I'm planning for this story to be rather short, it should be finished in a couple of chapters but I would love everyone's opinion anyways.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If she hadn't felt completely bare under the curious eyes of dozens of people that noticed Kouga kissing her before, her current predicament took the cake and frosting for most embarrassing situation that would quite certainly be keeping her up at night for weeks to come.</p><p><br/>Without so much as a warning, Inuyasha grabbed the wolf-demon by his neck and violently tore him from her. It hadn't been two seconds after trampling a table down the room that was thankfully occupied by demons and Kouga was on his feet, lips pulled back in a snarl.</p><p><br/>“Inuyasha!” Kagome cried, shooting up from her seat, ready to get to him. Miroku was already in front of her and silently shaking his head, warning her not to do anything rash. She needed to be level-headed, as Inuyasha was clearly in no place to attempt it from his side.</p><p><br/>The room had gradually gone quiet, a few whispers here and there reminding her that they were not alone. She would rather not have an audience for what could potentially be a replay of one of her least favorite memories but it didn't seem like Inuyasha shared the sentiment.</p><p><br/>“Did he ask you?” </p><p><br/>Kagome gulped. There was little doubt as to what he was referring to. “No…” she finally answered.</p><p><br/>“Did <em>you</em> ask him?” </p><p><br/>She was certain she had to be developing heart problems. Whether he intended it as a reminder of their earlier episode or not, Kagome couldn’t help but fidget on the spot. If he was teasing her, he was a jerk; if he honestly thought she would be asking some other guy to have his way with her after their very explicit encounter, he was an oblivious jackass. She didn’t have much time to ponder it but decided it couldn’t be the latter. If he could smell her attraction to him through all these years he could also for sure pick up on her discomfort with Kouga's advances.</p><p><br/>“<em>No</em>…” she repeated, lowering her eyes from his in annoyance.</p><p><br/>“Good,” <em>Why that little</em>… “You gotta be really desperate, you scrawny dipshit.”</p><p><br/>“What the fuck did you say to me, mutt-face?!”</p><p><br/>“I said,” Inuyasha challenged. “You gotta be a desperate sad fuck to have to resort to that. Do you get all your girls like that or just the human ones that can't fight back?”</p><p><br/>Kouga started approaching him slowly, the low growl grumbling in his chest already audible from the other side of the cafeteria.</p><p><br/>“The fuck is it to you? Always acting like her fucking watchdog without making a move. At least I have the balls to go after what I want!”</p><p><br/>“Kagome is my <em>friend</em>,” she heard the slight teasing tone laced in that word and felt heat spreading through her chest. “You’re dumber than I gave you credit for if you think I'm just gonna gift-wrap her for your flee-infested ass.”</p><p><br/>“I've had a scent claim on her for <em>years</em>. Ain't nothing for you to gift-wrap. She's mine!”</p><p><br/>“This is bad…” Sango whispered while clinging to Kagome's arm.</p><p><br/>“He’s had a- <em>what</em> now?” Kagome asked under her breath.</p><p><br/>Inuyasha scoffed. “She doesn’t even understand, fuckface. And honestly, can't for the <em>life</em> of me smell shit on her,” he taunted, golden eyes glinting in amusement as no demon in the room dared to deny that claim.</p><p><br/>Kouga took a second to calm down before chuckling and answering venomously. “Just as well. After beating the living shit out of you, I'll take my sweet time explaining to her <em>precisely</em> what I mean.”</p><p><br/>It was like a button went off. Too fast for any human to comprehend, Inuyasha had bolted towards the wolf-demon and tackled him to the ground, his hands curling around Kouga's neck and crushing his head against the tile underneath.</p><p><br/>Kagome made a move towards them, a hand around her elbow pulling her back.</p><p><br/>“You really don't wanna do that, Kagome,” Sango advised. “Inuyasha is fighting for you right now. And I’m not entirely sure if Kouga was joking about, uhm, <em>showing</em> you.”</p><p><br/>“I don't understand. He's had a <em>scent claim</em> on me? What, from <em>hugging</em> me once every few days? Does that even mean what I think it means?”</p><p><br/>“Youkai rely heavily on scent. I suspected that's what Kouga had been doing, trying to permeate his on you because he intended to take you for his. I very much doubt Inuyasha was telling the truth about not being able to smell him on you. He <em>can</em>, but he's defying Kouga's claim,” Miroku explained, not taking his eyes from the fight should they need to move out of the way.</p><p><br/>Kagome cringed. “I feel like a fire hydrant, he might as well have held me down and peed all over me…”</p><p><br/>“Unfortunately for you, canines don’t tend to threaten their fire hydrants with forced mating, Kagome…” he added.</p><p><br/>She nervously trailed her eyes back to the fight, a sense of worry growing in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't ever felt repulse for Kouga, just a slight annoyance at his persistence in pursuing her. Perhaps he had spoken out of anger and didn't actually intend to force anything on her… though his earlier actions certainly said otherwise. Right now, she couldn’t afford to feel sympathy for him, either way. Inuyasha could be seriously injured and she could end up in a dire situation.</p><p><br/>A sense of <em>déjà vu</em> was starting to assault her. It hadn't been a decade since she had seen the scene before her playing out. At the time, Kouga had only wanted to hold her hand on the swing set, of course, but Inuyasha had taken offense all the same. She prayed that this time the outcome wouldn’t be the same because she didn’t think she could go another eight years having her best friend pulling away from her.</p><p><br/>They had gotten into fights since them, but both demons always claimed to have an ulterior motive. She had never seen Inuyasha fight so ferociously for her, it usually didn't take much from his part for whoever chose to bother her to back off. They could sense his <em>youki</em>; she could as well. And it was terrifying. Even now she could see it, the energy radiating off of him, like a pulsing beast ready to be unleashed. Kagome always had trouble watching him put himself in danger like that. Her heart kept summersaulting in her chest. For fear for him and…for something else.</p><p><br/>“Fucking hell, <em>Kagome</em>.” Inuyasha shoved the wolf-demon back and groaned painfully. “Remember what I told you before? Stop thinking whatever the fuck you're thinking right now. You're fucking <em>distracting</em> as hell.”</p><p><br/>Kouga struggled to get up, a smirk on his face. “Ah, spicy ginger. I love that scent on you, Kagome,” he growled, his eyes on the half-demon. “Your usual fresia and pepper and cedar get so musky and delicious.”</p><p><br/><em>Oh…Oh!</em> </p><p><br/>Kagome felt dizzy. She honestly thought it was possible for her to die of humiliation right then and there.</p><p><br/>“Do you know who else smells similar to you?”</p><p><br/>She saw Inuyasha tense, his hands trembling with rage at his sides.</p><p><br/>“Shut up, <em>Kouga</em>.”</p><p><br/>“Do you happen to know Ari? Mutt-face here has her scent all over him. Though, hers is fruitier, too sweet for my taste, to be honest,” Kouga was sneering with joy. “That freshman, Yuka, also smells quite like you. But only after she's been thoroughly fucked by dog-boy here.”</p><p><br/>Kagome felt her bottom lip trembling. It was getting increasingly harder to breathe.</p><p><br/>“I told you to shut the fuck up if you value your miserable fucking life, wolf!” Inuyasha was seething.</p><p><br/>Kouga paused, glancing between the two. “So? Did you know, Kagome? That your precious Inuyasha only fucks girls that remind him of you?”</p><p><br/>She knew that it didn't matter whatever she said. He was too lost to listen to her, his intent of causing serious permanent damage on the wolf-demon palpable. Inuyasha didn't say anything else, bolting towards him with murderous eyes.</p><p><br/>“We need to get out of here,” Miroku and Sango pulled her as the crowd started trying to exit the building.</p><p><br/>“No! I- I can't leave him!”</p><p><br/>“Do you want a reprieve of what happened before, Kagome? Didn't you try to break them apart last time only to have Inuyasha turning on you?”</p><p><br/>“He- he's not thinking clearly! He can get hurt!”</p><p><br/>A snigger came from behind them. “Look who's trying to come out and play. Why don't you let it happen, mutt? It'll be much more satisfying to kill you in your full-demon form.”</p><p><br/>Kagome gasped, turning just in time to see the purple jagged marks on Inuyasha's cheeks. His eyes still retained their beautiful amber but she could tell he was struggling.</p><p><br/>“Is Kagome gonna be safe, though? Or are you planning on attacking her again?” Kouga pressed.</p><p><br/>Inuyasha was faster at dodging his attacks and took the chance to kick the demon in the jaw with enough brute force to kill a human. Kouga backflipped behind a table before hurling it back at him. Inuyasha jumped in the air to avoid it, only to still in horror at Kagome's scream.</p><p><br/>“Kagome!”</p><p><br/>Kouga didn’t miss the opportunity. Sneaking up on the half-demon, he pierced his stomach with his claws, drawing a painful howl.</p><p><br/>“Inuyasha!” He heard her cry. Turning back on his feet he saw Miroku protectively craddling her and Sango, clearly struggling as Kagome fought to run to him.</p><p><br/><em>She's alright</em>… Inuyasha turned to Kouga then. He had gotten too far. He had put Kagome's life in danger before and he'd be damned if he ever let it happen again.</p><p><br/>Without warning, he charged towards the wolf. Dipping under his outstretched arm, he caught him from behind and forced him on the floor. Pressing down on his chest with his foot, he grabbed one of his legs and twisted it back until he heard the clear crack of a shattered bone.</p><p><br/>Kagome winced at the pained scream Kouga let out. Finally managing to free herself from her friends, she stumbled down the room.</p><p><br/>“Inuyasha?” she called out, cautious of getting too close to him.</p><p><br/>“I'm fine,” he croaked, a slight misstep to his posture.<br/>Kagome dared to reach him them, her hands landing on his chest as he tripped forward. </p><p><br/>“Are you alright?” she asked softly, carefully examining his eyes for signs of another impending danger.</p><p><br/>“These are just scratches,” he answered before turning to the wolf still in pain on the floor. “This was your last fucking warning. Next time you touch her against her will again, it'll be your neck.”</p><p><br/>Kouga groaned. “Against her w-will? You're a fucking- joke. Like she’d e-ever touch <em>you</em> willingly.”</p><p><br/>Kagome put Inuyasha's arm around her shoulders so she could help him walk. Chancing a glance up at him, she blushed as a small telltale smirk tugged at his lips.</p><p><br/>“Oh, but she <em>would</em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Watch your step!”</p><p><br/>“I'm not a kid, woman. And I have a better sense of balance on my pinky toe than you on your entire body.”</p><p><br/>Kagome huffed. He was definitely feeling better if he had the strength to argue with her. She learned soon enough that Inuyasha's brain operated differently from everyone else's. To him, grumpy time was happy time.</p><p><br/>They had made it back to his house, the task of dumping him on the couch of the living room proving to be more difficult than she expected. She could swear that he was doing it on purpose too, leaning against her for way longer than he needed given how fast she knew his body could heal.</p><p><br/>“<em>There</em>,” Kagome whined, depositing him half-lopsided. “What have you even been eating? I'm really starting to question if you’re a dog demon or an ox demon.”</p><p><br/>He smirked and carefully watched her reaction to his answer. “Demon maturity, babe.”</p><p><br/>Kagome cleared her throat and looked around. “Uhm, s-so… Are the medical supplies still in this floor's bathroom?”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Don’t need ‘em.”</p><p><br/>“I was asking where they were, <em>not</em> asking for your permission.”</p><p><br/>“You’re learning to talk big for a 5’2 pipsqueak.”</p><p><br/>“5’3. And I've always talked like this, in case your gigantic Highness hit the ceiling fan with your head and forgot.”</p><p><br/>“You really shouldn’t be playing tug of war with someone who can use your head as an armrest.”</p><p><br/>“I can't use your head for much else but for different reasons.”</p><p><br/>Suddenly they both stopped as another figure caught their attention, standing at the kitchen door with a disapproving frown while looking between the pair.</p><p><br/>“I thought a near ten-year gap would have matured you both a bit but I've learned not to expect too much from human-blooded people.”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha groaned. “Hey, Sessh.”</p><p><br/>“Sesshomaru?” Kagome watched him with curiosity. “You look…different. Did you cut your hair?”</p><p><br/>“Pointing out the obvious has always been one of your strong suits. Inuyasha, careful not to let your girlfriend be too dazzled. I can't stand drama.”</p><p><br/><em>Eh</em>?</p><p><br/>“Yeah, yeah,” Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got up from the couch with a bit of difficulty. “Come on, let's go 'Gome.”</p><p><br/>“Wait,” they both heard the command from the full-demon. “Why do you have a gaping hole in your stomach?”</p><p><br/>“Some fucking fleabag out of his territory. Don't worry about it.”</p><p><br/>Sesshomaru scoffed. “Hardly,” he turned his piercing eyes to Kagome. “She has his scent on her…”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha flinched, not liking the calculating look on his brother’s usually stoic face. “Yeah, what of it?”</p><p><br/>“Those faded marks on your face,” he continued questioning. “Was she there when it happened?”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha couldn’t help but growl now. “Out with it! What do you wanna know?”</p><p><br/>There was silence on the full-demon's side. Kagome could sense something was about to happen, the way his eyes shifted between the two of them in deep thought.</p><p><br/>“Well, for one,” Sesshomaru said quietly, a neon green whip sliding to the floor from behind his hand. “If I've been wasting my time with you.”</p><p><br/>Before she knew it, he had managed to wrap it around Inuyasha's wrist and tugged him down. <em>Hard</em>. </p><p><br/>“Inuyasha!”</p><p><br/>“Fucking hell!” Inuyasha fell forward, barely dodging out of the way when Sesshomaru whipped the poisonous lash again. “What in the fuck do you think you’re doing, asshole? We’re not fucking training shit now!”</p><p><br/>“And pass up the opportunity of testing the presence of the priestess around you? I think not.”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha growled dangerously then, baring his fangs at the older demon. “You’re out of your fucking mind, if I lose control I may seriously hurt her!”</p><p><br/>She thought she saw a hint of a smile on his lips. “Then you better not.”</p><p><br/>Sesshomaru pulled his arm back in full swing, intending on striking his brother down again. </p><p><br/><em>No!</em> Kagome lost her voice as the whip came down, a pulse of demonic energy surging from Inuyasha.</p><p>Before she had time to even think about it rationally, she jumped in front of him, blocking the attack with a faded pink barrier. It was bordering on unbearable, the heat from the demonic slash and she thought for a moment that she wouldn’t be able to push it back. With a last ounce of strength, she hit it with a blast, throwing Sesshomaru back a couple of meters.</p><p><br/>Kagome was breathing heavily afterwards, her hands still in fighting stance even though her voice betrayed her supposed confidence.</p><p><br/>“Stop that, <em>stupid</em>!” she warned, her head tilting back to check on Inuyasha. “He's in pain, how can you be so heartless? <em>Dazzled</em>, my ass!”</p><p><br/>Sesshomaru stood from his kneeled position, neon green lash safely tucked away. Without a word, he started retreating to the kitchen.</p><p><br/>“You’re just leaving like that, <em>asshole</em>?” Inuyasha yelled.</p><p><br/>“My ramen is ready,” he answered, looking back to the appalled faces of his brother and friend. “She used her spiritual powers around you and you didn’t attack her. You're in the clear.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>Look</em>,” the half-demon groaned as Kagome sat next to him on the sofa of his bedroom. “I said I'm fine. I'd rather you fixed me some of that bastard's ramen than <em>treat my wounds</em>, to be honest.”</p><p>Kagome slapped him at the way he mocked her words from minutes ago. “You can eat later. Stop being such a baby.”</p><p><br/>“I think I'm already feeling dizzy.”</p><p><br/>“That’s from blood loss.”</p><p><br/>“No, it's hunger.”</p><p><br/>“I very much doubt that.”</p><p><br/>“Where’s my phone?”</p><p><br/>“No, you're not gonna order out.”</p><p><br/>“I was asking where it was, <em>not</em> asking your permission,” he grinned.</p><p><br/>Kagome slapped him on his shoulder, trying not to focus too much on its sturdiness. “Shirt, <em>off</em>."</p><p><br/>“I don't think you know how to be friends with someone.”</p><p><br/>She couldn’t help but blush at <em>that</em> particular comment, his easy-going grin not helping her stay cool. </p><p><br/>“Get your mind out of the gutter, I'm trying very hard not to tug on your ears until you behave and let me patch you up.”</p><p><br/>With an annoyed sigh, he reached for the neck of his red shirt and pulled it over his head. Kagome on her part had found an interesting spec of dust on the carpet where she currently had fixated all her attention. It was stupid, she was gonna have to look at him in a few moments if she wanted to help him but the sight of this ungodly creature starting to strip for her made her feel hot in places she was sure she wasn’t supposed to feel hot in.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>God, don't let it get to me, please…Not today after knowing he can…smell things…</em>
</p><p><br/>“I'm sorry about Kouga,” she heard him murmur. “I would have put him in his place a long time ago if I'd known he'd try to pull something like that with you.”</p><p><br/>Kagome lowered her eyes, mulling over what he said. She didn't want to touch the particular subject of the similar scents between her and some of his other conquests just yet. </p><p><br/>“Yeah, I didn't think he'd do something like that either. He was always hitting on me but never in a forceful manner. I guess it really did get to him today when I, eh, smelled- like you…”</p><p><br/>He chuckled softly, moving his arms so she could better wrap the gauze around his midsection.</p><p><br/>“But, you know, I don't even care that he's a chauvinistic pig who thinks women have no say in their own love lives. It just-” Kagome bit her lip. “It just bothered me how he, of all people, was my first.”</p><p><br/>She felt him tense. “Of all people? Did ya have a list ordered by preference?”</p><p><br/>Kagome blushed, refusing to meet his eyes. “No. Not really... I wouldn't say a mental note of one name could be counted as a list.”</p><p><br/>She knew she was playing a dangerous game. Perhaps her spiritual powers gave her a sixth sense that most people didn’t possess but she could swear she felt a heavy change in the air.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry, Kagome. I wish I could take it back,” he said, his voice so low and raspy it was doing things to her.</p><p><br/>When she looked back at him, his fiery sunlit orbs were indecipherable, like he was fighting an internal battle. There was a strange pull between them but somehow she felt rock-still, like neither of them dared to breathe. </p><p><br/>It was a leap of faith and the last of her courage, but she had to try it.</p><p><br/>“You can't take it back… but, as a <em>friend</em>, you could help me forget it…”</p><p><br/>His eyes narrowed and he sprung forward, encasing her between his arms. Kagome pulled back with a gasp, unconsciously wetting her lips. He wasn't even touching her, his hands on either side of her on the couch, but she could already feel herself getting lightheaded.</p><p><br/>“Are you asking me to <em>fuck</em> you again?”</p><p><br/>Kagome let out a shaky breath, her hands trembling. “I’m asking you, for the second time today, to kiss me…”</p><p><br/>He was up the next second, pacing around the large room.</p><p><br/>“You know I can't do that.”</p><p><br/>“Why not?” she pressed softly, walking over to him. “You saw what happened with Sesshomaru. We won’t hurt each other.”</p><p><br/>“How do you know, Kagome?” he argued, his face contorted in anger.</p><p><br/>“Because of what I just said, idiot!”</p><p><br/>“You don't get it.”</p><p><br/>Oh she was getting really tired of him telling her that.</p><p><br/>“Then explain it to me, Inuyasha!”</p><p><br/>He turned to her then and started taking cautious steps. “It’s one thing to keep myself in check when we're in danger. That's what I've been training for for the last eight years. It's another completely different thing for me to have you pressed up against me all willing and begging, <em>Kagome</em>.”</p><p><br/><em>Oh. God</em>. When she woke up that morning she never thought her life-long trial of unrequited pining would be hitting a few bumps down the road. He was so close to her now, his earthy scent alone enough to make her dizzy. When she was about to open her mouth to answer, he softly tangled his hand on her tresses, tugging her gently until she collided with him. His other hand went to her waist, pulling her flesh against him. With a bit more force than he's used before, Inuyasha suddenly tugged her head back, exposing her neck to him. </p><p><br/>“You. Don't. Fucking. Know. What. I'd. Do. To. You,” she gasped as he kissed a path down her neck, punctuating each word with a kiss before stopping at the swell of her breasts. “I don't even need to touch you to know how ready you are, Kagome.”</p><p><br/>She moaned at the way he'd said her name, wanton and dark and she didn't need to hear the rest to understand what that single word promised. Kagome was trembling all over, shivers running down her spine on their own accord. God, she needed him to do something to her and soon or she would start sobbing.</p><p><br/>“I don't know if I can control myself with you,” he whispered, letting her raise her head to meet his.</p><p><br/>They were a breath apart. She could practically taste him. But she knew she was no match for his demonic strength and reflexes. If she wanted it, it would have to come from him.</p><p><br/>“<em>Please</em>,” she cried, fisting her hands on his long silver hair. “Please, <em>Inuyasha</em>-”</p><p><br/>The vibrations from his growl travelled right down her spine as he crushed her lips with his. Kagome stumbled back a bit, not being allowed to get far as his strong arms laced around her waist and brought her against him. She felt a surge of liquid heat travelling down her body, her senses completely overwhelmed with the feel of his muscular frame against hers.</p><p><br/>For a few seconds, she thought she was truly losing it. She couldn’t feel the ground beneath her feet, his hands pressing her against him so firmly she lost track of where she was. </p><p><br/>“Yash…” she whimpered, opening her eyes to see that their height difference had significantly decreased as he easily lifted her up to him despite his injuries.</p><p><br/>Before she knew it, he was setting her down, his strong hand going back to her hair. “Open your mouth for me, babe. <em>Open</em> it.”</p><p><br/>Kagome moaned and complied with his urgent order, all traces of air leaving her lungs as he massaged her tongue with his.</p><p><br/>He tasted like summer. Fresh and hot and sweet and musky and she realized her mind had become a jumbled mess from a single kiss from him. She was trembling all over, her body only being supported by the sheer strength of his.</p><p><br/>She was struggling to keep up with him, her inexperience showing through her needy gasps every time he so much as deepened the kiss.</p><p><br/>“You’re doing <em>so</em> good, Kagome,” he complimented and she felt mortified at the wetness that she could feel travelling down herself from his words alone.</p><p><br/>“I-” she breathed shakily, struggling to keep her eyes open and looking into his molten gold ones. “I d-don't- know how…”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha chuckled. “You’re learning quickly. You're a natural,” She watched as his eyes lowered to her lips again, his words coming out in a whisper as he leaned forward. “So sweet and silky…”</p><p><br/>She realized how fruitless her nights of wondering and dreaming had been. Nothing could have prepared her for the real thing and for how he handled her. Kagome felt him all over, his hands grabbing her with need, the hard planes of his body forcing her soft one to mold to his.</p><p><br/>Taking advantage of her dizziness, he continued to alternate between peppering kisses on her lips to delving his tongue into her mouth and taking her breath for all it was worth while walking her back to his dresser. When her thighs hit the black wood, he lifted her up and sat her on it, immediately putting himself between her legs.</p><p><br/>He was getting lost in her scent. Her desperate little moans of inexperience as he dragged her blindly into his dark world. Inuyasha could feel it, the more he touched her soft, scorching skin and took in her addictive scent the more his demon clawed at him to get out.</p><p><br/>If she noticed the dark violet marks tinting his cheeks, she didn’t say anything. If he had wanted to bend her over and have his way with her in any debauched, delirious way he wanted, she could honestly say she wouldn’t be able to utter a word of protest.</p><p><br/>“<em>Ah</em>! Inu- Yash-” Kagome sobbed when his hard cock pushed against her, the fabric of her panties not nearly enough to protect anything.</p><p><br/>“What is it, 'Gome?” he asked sweetly, the same low raspy voice laced with fake concern she had heard him use before. </p><p><br/>“I- Ah!” she cried again when he repeated the movement with more force, her hand flying to her mouth to keep her whimpers in.</p><p><br/>“I won't be able to hear you if you cover your pretty little mouth like that, baby,” Inuyasha grabbed her hand and took it down to the dresser. “What were you gonna say?”</p><p><br/>Kagome felt her stomach start to tighten as he continued to bring his hips against her. <em>Oh God</em>, she was gonna die of embarrassment if he made her cum so easily. As she got ready to open her mouth, wanting to beg him to take it slow, he suddenly grabbed her hips and made her fall back a little. No longer was he moving to meet her, his hands now forcing <em>her</em> to rub in a circular motion against <em>him</em>.</p><p><br/>“<em>Inuyasha</em>! What are- ugh-” Kagome couldn’t help but cry. She knew she was on the verge of an orgasm, she could feel herself pulse against him, her nipples tightening under her bra.</p><p><br/>“Come on, baby. I can feel you seeping into my jeans. I can <em>smell</em> it, you're so close now...”</p><p><br/>Her head was spinning, her legs straining to close around him. She opened her eyes to look at him pleadingly, ask for some sort of mercy, when she finally noticed the marks on his face, his gorgeous whiskey orbs turning ruby.</p><p><br/>“<em>Cum, Kagome</em>.”</p><p><br/>It was an <em>order</em>. She couldn’t hold it any longer.</p><p><br/>“Inuyasha!” she screamed as he pushed her over the edge, his hand coming to hold her head so she wouldn’t hurt herself against the wall, the other pushing her skirt up her hips so he could watch as she rode it out.</p><p><br/>“Inuyasha, dear?” </p><p><br/>They both heard from the hallway a voice that she recognized to be his mother’s. She felt hazy, her eyes struggling to focus on his as he breathed in deeply to keep himself from tilting over the edge.</p><p><br/>Lowering himself on his forearm, he breathed on her trembling lips. “No. <em>Definitely</em> can't control it.”</p><p><br/>Kagome gulped and struggled to get air to her lungs. Before he could move away, she gently placed her hand on his face, feeling his <em>youki</em> rising and letting him feel her <em>reiki</em> in response.</p><p><br/>“Then don't.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Allow me to have Sesshomaru be a dick and a goofball at the same time, it's one of the few pleasures I take from this world.<br/>Honestly, I'm a bit concerned about the rating for this story. I'm not sure if I should bump it up to E because, well, next chapter is where it gets juicy and I would already say it kind of borders on porn &gt;.&lt; Any guidance you can give me would be really appreciated!<br/>Thank you again for reading and I hope to get the last chapter out as soon as I can!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's hanky-panky.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Inuyasha? Sweetheart, are you in your room?”</p><p><br/>She supposed evolution-wise humans had gotten the short end of the stick, when compared to the mighty beautiful creature holding her tightly. Granted, he'd been as breathless as her a couple of seconds ago but it seemed like he was rapidly reaching the point where his pounding heart had slowed to a monotonous humdrum like they had just been discussing the weather or watching ads on TV. Kagome, on the other hand, felt like she'd just hopped off a rollercoaster.</p><p><br/>“You okay?” Inuyasha asked softly, quietly. His forehead was still resting comfortably against hers, rich golden eyes peeking at her own as she tried to mimick his breathing pattern to calm herself down. Much to her dismay, he wasn't helping matters in the least by watching her lips intently, his arm curling around her waist before pulling her to him and raising his head to gently kiss her forehead. “Can you stand?”</p><p><br/>“I think so,” she whispered back. It was <em>ridiculous</em>. They had barely even touched and already she felt like candy under the sun. Melting and sticky and undone beyond belief. Mainly <em>sticky</em>. </p><p><br/>“Here,” was all the heads-up she received before he was manuvering her with lightning speed and sitting her down on the large bed, his hand combing gently through her locks to get them in place. It lingered for a second on her cheek and she blushed down at him as he kneeled in front of her. “Borrowing notes.”</p><p><br/><em>What</em>?</p><p><br/>“Honey, can I come in?”</p><p><br/>Faster than her poor human eyesight could register, the half-demon had put a new shirt on and sat at the desk to her left.</p><p><br/>“Sure, Ma.” Her mouth parted in disbelief at how light-hearted and… <em>cheery</em> he sounded.</p><p><br/>“I heard noises, is everyth- <em>Oh</em>!” Izayoi gasped, her eyes wide with recognition. “Kagome!”</p><p><br/>“Hi, Mrs. Taisho,” she replied with a genuine smile. </p><p><br/>“Oh, dear, it's been so long!” the older woman exclaimed with joy, glancing between the two of them for a moment before deciding to cross the room to hug her. “What are you doing here?”</p><p><br/>“Uhm,” Kagome replied stupidly. Inuyasha leaned back on the chair and raised an eyebrow at her. <em>Oh</em>! “Uh, borrowing notes?”</p><p><br/>“From my knuckleheaded son? You were always the one schooling <em>him</em>, dear, if I remember correctly,” Izayoi joked, her hands resting on Kagome's shoulders while she glanced back at Inuyasha with a knowing smile.</p><p><br/>“Hey! I'm still two years ahead in Calculus. Pipsqueak over there is still learning to count without her teeny tiny fingers.”</p><p><br/>“I very much doubt that, sweetheart,” Izayoi smiled easily, turning to Kagome to whisper. “But we don't kick puppies while they're down in this house. Male pride is a fragile enough thing…”</p><p><br/>“I can <em>hear</em> ya, you know?”</p><p><br/>“I'm aware, honey,” Izayoi replied. “But it's so good to see you! You've grown so much and you're becoming more beautiful by the day…”</p><p><br/>Kagome blushed at the sincere compliment. “Thank you, Mrs. Taisho. You're the one that looks beautiful as ever! No trace of years going by you.”</p><p><br/>The older woman gave her a humble smile. “Oh, you're too sweet, Kagome. Though, I'm a bit of a cheat. Time does start running slowly after… <em>marrying</em> a demon.”</p><p><br/>“Really? How so?” Kagome asked politely, trying to make conversation.</p><p><br/>“Well…” Izayoi stole a glance at her son before looking back to Kagome. “Inuyasha will explain it to you in due time, hopefully. But, in the meantime, will you be staying for dinner? I brought enough fishcakes to fill a bathtub with <em>oden</em>.”</p><p><br/>Kagome smiled and bowed her head just the slightest. “I really appreciate it, Mrs. Taisho, but I should be getting back, actually. I'd really like to freshen up before dinner and I need to get back to uh, studying.”</p><p><br/>“That’s too bad, dear. My husband would be thrilled to see you! Wouldn’t you wait just an hour or so for him to get back?”</p><p><br/>“<em>No, no, no,</em>” Inuyasha interrupted and sent Kagome a pointed look. “Kagome’s got an important test coming up and she loves getting all squeaky clean and smelling of <em>nothing</em> but roses so she can concentrate, don't you 'Gome?”</p><p><br/><em>…Oh. Right. Demon nose</em>.</p><p><br/>“Yes, if you don't mind, Mrs. Taisho, can I take a rain check on that?”</p><p><br/>“Of course, dear! If it gives you reason to come back. I'm not letting Inuyasha keep you to himself again.”</p><p><br/>Kagome laughed at his scoff. Getting up from the chair with a notebook in hand, he walked to the two women and put his arm around his mother’s shoulders. </p><p><br/>“Here, fresh with today's notes. If you need help deciphering the hieroglyphs call me,” he teased with a wink before looking down at his mother and shaking her lightly. “Do I have permission to get her home now?”</p><p><br/>“You most certainly do not. You can go grab a knife and help your brother slice the vegetables, <em>I'm</em> driving Kagome home.”</p><p><br/>Kagome couldn’t help but giggle. “You got Sesshomaru slicing vegetables?”</p><p><br/>Izayoi joined her and laced their arms as they made their way out of the room. “All dogs in this family are all bark and no bite.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Do you have everything, dear?”</p><p><br/>“I think so,” Kagome answered brightly, reaching behind herself for the seatbelt. “I could have just taken the bus, Mrs. Taisho, I didn't mean to trouble you.”</p><p><br/>“Nonsense, dear! How is it any trouble at all? It's a ten-minute drive. Your late grandfather used to take you and Inuyasha everywhere before he discovered piggyback riding and his nose developed its GPS sense,” Izayoi smiled.</p><p><br/>“That’s fair,” Kagome laughed. “Thank you so much anyways.”</p><p><br/>Izayoi dismissed her with a head shake. “It’s the least I can do, sweetheart, especially after you accompanied my son home.”</p><p><br/>Kagome shifted in her seat and adjusted her skirt out of nervousness. “<em>Eh</em>- What- what do you mean? I- he was the one kind enough to lend me the notes…”</p><p><br/>The older woman didn’t meet her eyes but smiled knowingly, adjusting the rear-view mirror. “He thinks he's clever but I've got a spidey sense that no demonic blood could match up to,” she said cryptically, her features brightening up in a grin after a few seconds. “And, of course, the bloodied shirt was still poorly hidden by the corner and I know he doesn’t have Calculus on Friday.”</p><p><br/>Kagome felt like a deer caught in headlights. “<em>Oh</em>…”</p><p><br/>Izayoi turned to her then, an understanding smile on her perfectly lined lips. “It's alright, dear. I know how much trouble my son gets into from time to time.”</p><p><br/>With a deep sigh Kagome leaned back against the seat and glanced at the woman. “It was kinda my fault this time… well, not really but… Inuyasha was looking out for me. This eh, demon <em>friend</em>, sort of, mine was being pushy. He's been saying that he likes me for a while now…”</p><p><br/>“And Inuyasha didn't like it,” she stated.</p><p><br/>Kagome shook her head. “He kept talking about me like I was his property. Said he had a, uh, <em>scent claim</em> on me...”</p><p><br/>Izayoi breathed in deeply and sighed. “I know how protective of you my son is, that ought to have irked him alright.”</p><p><br/>Kagome laughed half-heartedly. “We… actually haven’t been all that close for a while now, Mrs. Taisho. Since that day when he first transformed.”</p><p><br/>“Hm,” the woman agreed. “I know that too. My husband tells me he can very rarely detect your scent on Inuyasha,” she smiled at Kagome and grabbed her hand. “Do you want our guess as to why?”</p><p><br/><em>Our</em> guess? Kagome felt heat climbing up her ears at imagining his parents discussing the matter at length, enough for them to have a joint opinion on why their son had suddenly cut ties with her. She nodded anyway.</p><p><br/>Izayoi paused, calculating her words, before continuing. “It’s not that common nowadays for a demon to find their mate. Times are different, it's easier for relationships to develop and most demons will give up on the hope that their destined someone will come along. Happened with Inuyasha's father and Sesshomaru’s mother. When they do come along, though… it taps into something <em>primitive</em>. Something that can't be controlled. And I think the full equation of that uncontrollable urge along with Inuyasha's own unstable blood and your spiritual powers equals disaster in his head.”</p><p><br/>Kagome felt her pulse quickening. “So…I could be his mate?”</p><p><br/>Izayoi shrugged, a compassionate glint in her eyes. “Only he can tell you that for sure, dear. All I'm sure of is that he cares for you very much.”</p><p><br/>Kagome groaned softly. “He’s afraid to come near me…”</p><p><br/>“He’s afraid of hurting you. From what he tells us that day you tried to separate him and the boy he was fighting with. <em>Over you</em>. Your fear may have brought your powers to the surface the same way his demon blood overrode his human blood. He may have seen it as you protecting the one trying to separate you and he acted on it. But he tells me that you've been working on it for years now. He has as well. It's a testimony to his determination when he's willing to put up with Sesshomaru every day. In fact, I'm not too sure it was such a good idea to put them both in the kitchen with knives in their hands…” Izayoi smiled contently at Kagome's nervous giggle. “Don’t give up on him, Kagome, please. You're good for him and I can only hope I raised my son well enough so that he'll show you the same devotion.”</p><p><br/>“I won't, Mrs. Taisho,” Kagome offered a shy smile back. “It's just… He's a tough egg to crack. I don't know what I can do to make it easier.”</p><p><br/>Izayoi thought about it for a moment and Kagome didn't need her spiritual powers to see the lightbulb going off.</p><p><br/>“I’ll tell you a little secret. Back when my husband was courting me, I used to <em>forget</em> my jacket every time he picked me up for our dates. Being the gentleman that he was he would end up lending me his which would leave my perfume, or as I later found out, my <em>scent</em> on his clothes. He's since realized that I’m not the bonehead he took me for since I'm the one finding his car keys in the freezer.” She winked. “Be creative.”</p><p><br/>Creativity was <em>not</em> her strong suit.</p><p><br/>“Can I ask you for a favor before we leave, Mrs. Taisho?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On a regular day Kagome would still be finishing dinner or helping her mother clean everything up so they could call it a lid. Since Souta was staying at a friend's house for actual studying and Mama had left her a note saying she'd won a night at a local hot springs, she had heated up a couple of leftovers from the previous night for herself and decided to spend the extra time relaxing in the tub. She had more than <em>earned</em> it after her day.</p><p><br/>Lowering herself into the water, she blew a couple of bubbles before completely submerging her head. She couldn’t believe the conversation she'd just had with Inuyasha's mother. It took much effort on her part not to snort thinking of what he'd say if he found out.</p><p><br/>Probably yell at her for now turning to his mother to ask for help in <em>asking him to fuck her</em>.</p><p><br/>She couldn’t hold it then. Kagome had to come up for air, coughing as the fit of giggles that assaulted her forced water down her throat.</p><p><br/>A few minutes passed and she decided she was clean enough. With a towel she had folded on top of the heater to warm it up, she patted herself dry and put on her pink giraffe pajama pants. For the top, she grabbed the navy blue sweater she had… <em>borrowed</em>. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't chicken out now! You need all ammo you can get your hands on!</em>
</p><p><br/>With a determined huff, she slipped it on and threw herself face-first into bed, arms and legs spread everywhere.</p><p><br/>“You know, I sleep in that.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Ahhh</em>!” Kagome screamed, scrambling to sit up with her blanket as a shield. “What the- <em>hell</em>, Inuyasha! Where did you even come from?! You scared the daylights out of me, stupid!”</p><p><br/>He raised his brow and pointed with his left thumb. “Through this little magical portal called a <em>window</em>. As usual.”</p><p><br/>“<em>As usual</em>? I don't remember having a demon crawling up my bedroom window in the middle of the night since I was seven!”</p><p><br/>“That’s a good thing, I'd say,” he grinned cheekily. “Now, would you be so kind as to explain to me why you're currently snuggled up in <em>my</em> missing sweater, Kagome?”</p><p><br/>She blushed in return. “How did you know?”</p><p><br/>“Ears, nose. My mom got back to my room after you both left to the car.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Damn. Mrs. Taisho would be proud of him right now.</em>
</p><p><br/>“I, uh-” Kagome started lamely. “…was cold?”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha barked out a laugh, having to actually lean forward in his fit. “Where have I heard <em>that</em> before? Makes me wonder what in the hell you two were conjuring up that took so long for her to drive off.”</p><p><br/>Kagome turned her head, looking at him sideways. “Girl talk. Boys not invited.”</p><p><br/>“Gotcha,” he smiled. After she had calmed down, he took a seat near her pillow, no more than an arm's length away from her. “Listen, I just wanted to apologize.”</p><p><br/>Kagome frowned. “What for?”</p><p><br/>“For this morning. For- having you see <em>that</em>,” he glimpsed at her. “Afternoon wasn't all that better really but I'm not gonna apologize for beating up wolf-shit. I <em>do</em> owe you an apology for what happened a couple of hours ago, though.”</p><p><br/>“I told you I was grateful you stood up for me and…” Kagome met his gaze, both knowing which part of his apology she was gonna be focusing on next. “I was the one who asked you…”</p><p><br/>“You didn't ask me to throw you against my dresser, lift up your skirt and have my way with you.”</p><p><br/><em>No</em>. She was <em>not</em> gonna act like a blushing teenager in front of him again and stutter her way out of the situation. She hoped…</p><p><br/>“I guess I still have a long way to go in keeping it in check.”</p><p><br/>“That's something Sesshomaru can't help you with,” she joked, drawing another laugh out of him.</p><p><br/>“<em>Fuck</em>, no.”</p><p><br/>“…<em>And</em>, you know… they say practise makes perfect.”</p><p><br/>Unlike the last time she had very bluntly announced her obvious need for him and he had attacked her in the best way possible, Inuyasha just continued laughing, hands rubbing his eyes beneath his silver bangs.</p><p><br/>“Why <em>exactly</em> are you laughing?” she groaned out.</p><p><br/>Inuyasha stopped then, a smile still tugging at his lips. “It’s funny! My sweet little perfect Kagome, turned nymphomaniac.”</p><p><br/>She fisted her left hand to punch his shoulder, her mouth agape. “I am not a nymphomaniac, you pig!”</p><p><br/>“Is that why you stole the sweater I sleep in?”</p><p><br/>“Technically, borrowed. And technically, it was your mother.”</p><p><br/>“She’s just the accomplice. You're the mastermind behind this plan. Admit it, you're a pervert.”</p><p><br/>“Takes one to know one.”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha grinned, her own smile turning to laughter as she looked at him. She'd missed this.</p><p><br/>“You don't need that to get his scent off your skin. He didn't touch you for long. Nothing the bath you just took wouldn’t solve. That's why he had to keep <em>freshening</em> it up, he couldn’t get it to be…permanent.”</p><p><br/>She frowned at his explanation. “That’s not what I was thinking but,” she glanced at him suspiciously. “How <em>exactly</em> does one make it permanent?”</p><p><br/>He really didn't think he needed to answer and his intuition was proved right as it slowly dawned on her, her cheeks starting to heat up like tomatoes on a grill.</p><p><br/>“Oh… Yeah, no, he's not <em>permanating</em> anything…” she murmured, her attention back on the gorgeous demon sitting on her bed. “No, the plan was to return it to you… after I'd worn it.”</p><p><br/>It was subtle but she saw him tense a bit. “Sneaky.”</p><p><br/>Little by little, she was starting to understand him better and she felt her heart thumping out of her control at that realization.</p><p><br/>“We… could take it slow, Inuyasha,” she suggested timidly.</p><p><br/>“I didn't come here for that, 'Gome.”</p><p><br/><em>Ouch</em>. </p><p><br/>“I <em>know</em> you didn’t,” she replied, unable to keep the frustration out of her voice. “But… I want to be close to you. You have to let us give it a try, at least.”</p><p><br/>“It's been like three hours, Kagome. Do you really think the outcome will be different? You're not ready.”</p><p><br/>She stilled. “Don't I <em>smell</em> ready?”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha groaned quietly. “Don’t do this to me.”</p><p><br/>Not giving him time to get up and bolt, she moved her body closer to his, their knees touching. </p><p><br/>“<em>Please</em>. Let's just- do this methodically.”</p><p> </p><p>"That’s hot.”</p><p><br/>Kagome hit him for the second time, this time on the head. “Listen to me! Let <em>me</em> try…” She saw him narrowing his eyes a fraction, pressing his lips to suppress a smile as he realized what she meant. “You just focus on staying, you know, sentient.”</p><p><br/>“That’s the last thing I ever thought I'd hear before fooling around with someone.”</p><p><br/>Kagome groaned but chose not to respond. She doubted he ever made things so difficult for anyone else. She'd <em>seen</em> it first hand. He could turn her on with just a few words, like a switch only he knew the location of. Frankly, she could only hope she could have the same effect on him because her hands were already trembling with what she was about to do. </p><p><br/>Propping herself on her knees, she slowly leaned her torso towards his and placed her hands on either side of him on the bed. His size made it so that she ended up with her face practically buried in his chest, her annoyance clear as day with the gruff she didn’t bother to contain. How did he make it look so <em>easy</em>? Inuyasha shook with laughter, uncrossing his arms to grab her wrists and place her hands on his thighs. Kagome pinched him, warning him to stay put as she was <em>clearly</em> the one in charge. </p><p><br/>Getting her head back in the game, she breathed out a small trembling sigh. It was hard work managing to force her eyes to stay open the more the distance between them shortened. </p><p><br/>“Eyes opened,” he whispered calmly as if reading her thoughts, his fresh breath making a light tingle sprinkle her bottom lip. “So you can see what you're doing.”</p><p><br/>She really didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of following his suggestion but the way he said it was very <em>definite</em>. Kagome peeked at him behind her lashes, finding his golden orbs at half-mast, watching her intently. She could feel herself shivering as their noses touched, her breath mingling with his. </p><p><br/>“Come on, 'Gome.” </p><p><br/>It was all the incentive she needed. Gulping down the lump in her throat, she parted her lips and brought them to his. It was exhilarating. <em>Feeling</em> him breathe, warm and inviting against her, his mouth firm on hers as she struggled to keep her heart from racing out of her chest. He tasted different than he did that afternoon; less salty, sweeter, and she felt the need to deepen the innocent kiss.</p><p><br/>“<em>Shh</em>, calm down,” he whispered, his right hand going to her nape and holding her gently to him. “Breathe out, baby. You're doing fine.”</p><p><br/>Applying as little force as possible, Inuyasha pulled her to him, giving her a chaste kiss before allowing her to take a deep breath. “Slowly,” he instructed, lightly running his tongue on her bottom lip. As she whimpered and opened her mouth in response to his silent demand, he kissed her briefly again before removing his hand from her head when she tried to get closer. “<em>That’s it</em>,” He smirked between kisses. “That’s my girl.”</p><p><br/>Kagome could feel her heart starting to beat faster, her body begging her for some contact. Inuyasha was still sitting in front of her, arms supporting him as he leaned back and away from her. It <em>had</em> to be on purpose. He wanted her to work for it and practically throw her body on his so she could feel more than his lips and the muscles of his thighs under her palms. His posture was cocky, his breathy chuckles that she would hear every time she moaned even more so. </p><p><br/>Deciding she'd had enough, Kagome tugged on his locks and brought him to her, deepening the kiss in the process. It was the shock factor that allowed her to maneuver his body so easily; she knew it, but she was gonna take advantage of that to the fullest. Before he could recover, she slipped her tongue further past his lips, letting herself savor the sweet velvety texture of his mouth.</p><p><br/>“<em>Fuck</em>, you’re getting too good, too fast,” he rasped out, his hands coming to rest around her on the bed, much like hers had been at the beginning. Still not touching her, he leaned towards her, forcing her to put an arm behind her back to support herself. In that position, she really couldn’t do much besides go along with his movements. She was starting to feel more <em>kissed</em> and less like the kisser.</p><p><br/>“<em>Inu</em>...” she protested, her left arm curling around his neck so she could keep herself close to him. </p><p><br/>Inuyasha only hummed in response, before delving his tongue roughly into her mouth, forcing a gasp out of her and her hands to hold him tightly so she wouldn’t fall back on the bed. It was getting increasingly harder for him to keep himself from touching her, her little mewls starting to come in between broken breaths and driving him insane.</p><p><br/>“Yash…” she cried out to him, hoping that he'd understand and take some pity on her. Instead, he simply ran his tongue on her lip again before biting down on it a little harder than she thought he intended.</p><p><br/>She couldn't help but moan at his little hint, her thighs closing on their own accord to attempt to alleviate <em>some</em> of the ache that had been building up between her legs.</p><p><br/>Kagome wanted to kick him when she heard him laugh, her hands taking flight to land on his ears and inflict some serious damage. Before she could though, he seized her wrist and gave her a punishing kiss, one she thought would leave a bruise in the morning. </p><p><br/>“You jerk! How can you- <em>eep</em>!” He flung her in the air like she weighed nothing, his right hand closing around her thigh so she wouldn’t shut her legs, the other pushing down the small of her back so she was left straddling him.</p><p><br/><em>Oh boy</em>. Kagome gulped, her breathing coming out in short pants as he adjusted her on his lap, the strong muscles of his thighs as well as the rock-hard bulge of his cock nestled between her legs.</p><p><br/>“Is it starting to hurt, baby?”</p><p><br/>Kagome whined and closed her eyes. She was learning very fast that it was her weakness. When he <em>talked</em> to her. In <em>that</em> voice.</p><p><br/>His face was much closer to hers, his beautiful ochre orbs watching as her tongue darted out to moisten her lips.</p><p><br/>“Answer me,” he demanded softly, thrusting his hips gently into hers which made her gasp. “Does it hurt, 'Gome?”</p><p><br/>She wanted to slap him, call him an idiot, set his ass on fire for mocking her. What she did manage to do, however, was breathe out a small <em>yes</em>, inaudible to the human ear but more than perceptible to his demonic senses.</p><p><br/>“I can't hear you, baby,” he prodded with fake concern, his hips moving again under her but this time harder so she would be thrown against him, her hands clutching his shoulders as she bit her lip to keep herself from whimpering.</p><p><br/>With her body pressed flush against his, Inuyasha took his mouth to her neck and started placing slow, deliberate kisses down its column. He could feel the shudder that ran down her skin at his touch, and she nervously tried to put some space between them until he hugged her against him tighter. </p><p><br/>“I hate seeing you in pain,” he declared softly, his left hand groping her thigh and doing the exact opposite of what he was saying. “Do you want me to help?”</p><p><br/>Kagome could feel it trickling down her already. It tickled, and it hurt and by straddling him she had no way to ease the ache but to rub herself against his jeans. She never slept in her underwear, so it was one fewer layer to keep her from feeling all of him.</p><p><br/>“Fuck, do you even <em>need</em> my help?” Inuyasha groaned when she started moving against him, his eyes glowing darker as he watched her rub down on his cock, her own shutting in pleasure. “I show it to you once and <em>look</em> at you. Dry-humping my cock like you were born to do it.”</p><p><br/>Kagome cried at his choice of words, her hands losing their support on his wide shoulders as he leaned back to watch. There was <em>something</em> about his eyes. Still golden like she adored, but a deep bronze shone from within. He was gorgeous. It was wild and electrifying what pulled her to him. Almost <em>animalistic</em>.</p><p><br/>“I fucking love watching you,” She whined as he kept talking. “My sweet, beautiful Kagome fucking herself on my cock. You look so pretty trying to get there by yourself, baby.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Yash</em>,” she moaned, looking away from him. “Stop it...”</p><p><br/>“Why?” he asked softly, his eyes not budging from her gorgeous face contorted in frustration. “You love it when I talk to you. I can smell how much it turns you on.”</p><p><br/>“It- it's <em>embarrassing</em>!” </p><p><br/>He chuckled at her, leaning his torso forward so his mouth would be right up against hers. </p><p><br/>“We’re the only ones here, <em>Kagome</em>,” he whispered, kissing her gently when she pouted. “Are you close already, sweetheart?”</p><p><br/>“I-” she whimpered, her lips touching his motionless ones every time she shifted against him. It was getting tighter and <em>tighter</em>, her belly coiling in anticipation of what was to come. It’d be the second time that day that he brought her to an orgasm without even taking her clothes off but she couldn’t bother to think about his overinflated ego at the moment. His voice, his scent, his warm body against hers was all too much for her to handle. Kagome shut her eyes tightly, the edge getting closer and closer, faster and <em>faster</em> and-</p><p><br/>She was suddenly jerked up, his hands holding her firmly by her waist so she wouldn’t be sitting on his lap anymore.</p><p><br/>“<em>I-nu</em>!” she cried with frustration, her small hands clawing at his to put her down.</p><p><br/>“<em>Shh, shh</em>, not yet, baby,” Inuyasha cooed, taking the parting of her beautiful bruised lips to kiss her deeply, his tongue massaging hers to give her time to come down from her high. “<em>Fuck</em>, you're driving me crazy.”</p><p>Kagome whined, cursing his demonic strength and pondering, if only for a second, on fighting back. Before she had time to formulate her plan, however, Inuyasha had pulled the sweater off her, his eyes marvelling at the sight of her pale round breasts exposed to him for the first time.</p><p><br/>When she instinctively moved her arms to cover herself, he grabbed her wrists and laced them around her, holding them both in one hand behind her back.</p><p><br/>“<em>I-Inuyasha</em>?”</p><p><br/>“I’m here,” he reassured her after hearing her nervous whisper at his sudden harshness. She needed to know that it was still <em>him</em>. “I won't hurt you, I promise, Kagome.”</p><p><br/>Reluctantly, she let herself relax against him, the deep low hum of his voice trying to lull her into a sense of calmness. His hungry gaze was still on her heaving chest and she felt very open and exposed with her hands still tightly enclasped behind her back.</p><p><br/>“You're so beautiful,” he murmured, taking one breast in his hand to feel its weight, loving how it spilled over just the slightest. “All mine,” he added hungrily, squeezing a gasp out of her.</p><p><br/>“Yash, <em>please</em>…” Kagome whined, her hand testing the hold on her wrists to find that it was hard as steel. </p><p><br/>“Look at them, baby,” he whispered almost innocently but one look into his eyes and she knew it was anything but. “So pretty and ripe and begging to be <em>sucked</em>.”</p><p><br/>As if on command, she felt her nipples tightening, like he'd demanded that she'd be ready for him and her body was happy to comply. She expected him to smirk at her, to open his mouth to mock or say any of the debauched things he'd been whispering to get a rise out of her all day. </p><p><br/>What she didn’t expect was the growl that suddenly tore from his throat. Finger tracing a pebbled nipple, he heard her small whimper and suddenly decided he wanted to hear <em>more</em>. Pulling her soft malleable body against his, he took her fully into his mouth, the dark part of him purring contently as she cried out in pleasure. </p><p><br/>“You’re so beautiful,” he repeated, pausing in wonder and flattening his tongue against her nipple to give it a slow, sensuous lick. </p><p><br/>Kagome couldn’t keep still, the need to squirm away and closer to him at the same time growing by the second. She didn't know what to do with herself and he didn’t seem to be in a hurry to help her. The half-demon molded her breasts to his will, teasingly hovering his awaiting mouth around her nipple so she'd tense with anticipation and whine before he took it again and sucked vigorously.</p><p><br/>“I- <em>Yash</em>,” she cried, mortified between the slurping sounds he made as he pulled her firmly against him and her own desperate mewls.</p><p><br/>“You taste like heaven, 'Gome,” he purred, molten gold staring up at her with hunger. “Sweet and soft and fresh… I could fucking <em>devour</em> you…”</p><p><br/>When she didn't think she could take more of the torture he was inflicting on her, he finally released her hands so that his own could travel down to her waist, pulling her to him harshly one last time before releasing her breast with an obscene <em>pop</em>. </p><p><br/>“Your natural scent is slowly starting to overpower that <em>sickeningly</em> sweet cherry body wash you insist on using,” Inuyasha commented, closing his eyes while running his nose down her chest. “<em>My</em> Kagome…”</p><p><br/>Although her head was fruit salad at the moment, she managed to gather her strength to lift a trembling hand and hold a finger to his lips before he could <em>attack</em> her again. It was as good a time as any.</p><p><br/>“Yash- I…. Why do you- you know, like my scent?”</p><p><br/>He stopped to inspect her carefully, planting a kiss on the finger that was pushing against his lips. “Why do <em>you</em> like the scent of that fake cherry shit? It's a matter of taste. Although mine is definitely more refined.”</p><p><br/>Kagome smiled, watching him nibble on her finger with a pounding heart. “And… is that all?”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha sighed. “What do ya wanna ask, 'Gome?”</p><p><br/>She thought it over, rephrasing her argument in her head about ten times but what she came up with wasn't as eloquent as she had hoped.</p><p><br/>“I like the scent of- cherry but... well, I don't go around, eh dating guys that smell like it,” she looked at him hopefully, trying to let him know it was okay for him to talk to her freely. “Your mother has this uhm, <em>theory</em>…”</p><p><br/>“That you're my mate.”</p><p><br/>He chuckled at the way her mouth opened comically, not expecting his forwardness.</p><p><br/>“You don't actually think that's the first time I've heard it, do you?”</p><p><br/>Kagome blushed, feeling a little self-conscious. That was not the way she envisioned that particular moment playing out and his apathy at the whole concept was making her doubt his parents' suspicions.</p><p><br/>“Oh… it's not?”</p><p><br/>He shook his head. “My father has asked me, Miroku as well even though he can't even smell any similarities between you and…” he trailed off, taking in her look of apprehension. “Cherry on top of the cake was having the birds and bees talk with Sesshomaru, though. Nothing beats <em>that</em> one in particular.”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha smiled when that succeeded in making her laugh. Brushing a strand of her shiny jet black hair behind her ear, he trailed his finger down to her chin, lifting it so she would look him in the eye. He knew she wanted to ask but was too afraid to do so now.</p><p><br/>“Why does it matter?” he whispered.</p><p><br/>“Okay, that about confirms it. That I'm not…”</p><p><br/>“I didn’t say that.”</p><p><br/>“Then what, Inuyasha? You know I hate it when you start getting all cryptic and confusing.”</p><p><br/>He sighed patiently. “Do you even know what that entails exactly, woman?”</p><p><br/>“You haven’t explained it to me…” she argued. “That’s what your mother meant, wasn’t it? When she said she hoped you would <em>explain it to me in due time</em>?”</p><p><br/>“Yeah,” he answered. “She meant explaining that with mating, a human's lifespan will match that of their demon mate.”</p><p><br/>Kagome thought about it for a moment, understanding the implications of suddenly acquiring that boost while everyone around her did not.</p><p><br/>“Okay…” she gulped. “And, uhm, how <em>exactly</em> is that accomplished? You know, uh, logistically.”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha snorted. “If you want the specifics to seduce me you ain’t getting them.”</p><p><br/>Kagome slapped his shoulder and huffed. “Please?”</p><p><br/>With a resigned sigh, Inuyasha pushed a few strands of her silky hair behind her ear, his knuckles brushing against her neck and making her shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“This is not some sort of vampire crap, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Kagome snickered at his introductory disclaimer. “So…through a bite?”</p><p><br/>“Sort of. It's more about me letting my <em>youki</em> mingle with your soul,” he said, looking apologetic. “So, you can see the conundrum, my beautiful tiny priestess.”</p><p><br/>Kagome blushed, the way he described her so adoringly causing a fluttering in her stomach. </p><p><br/>“We’ll keep training, Yash. For as long as it takes until we can do that without harming each other.”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha groaned dejectedly. She made it sound so easy.</p><p><br/>“It’s not just that. It's not something you can take back or break away from. You're human, it ain’t the same as marrying someone and getting a divorce if you wanna call it a day. It's not for a few years, not for a lifetime, but for eternity,” he continued. “It’s just as well, really. ‘Cause on top of the shit I have to go through because my father's blood is too powerful, I also <em>just</em> so happen to have a destined mate who has spiritual powers, for fucks sake!”</p><p><br/>Kagome sat very still, watching him ramble – she didn’t think he noticed. “So… I <em>am</em>?”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha froze, hand still tangled in his own hair.</p><p><br/>“Don’t start, I won’t believe you,” she said before he could come up with some half-assed excuse, her eyes twinkling.</p><p><br/>“You’re a sneaky little thing, ya know that?”</p><p><br/>“I didn’t do anything! You're the one who kept chattering like a monkey!” Kagome chuckled at the annoyed look on his beautiful face. “Why didn’t you wanna tell me?”</p><p><br/>“Because I know you. And you'll <em>ask</em> me to.”</p><p><br/>She knew it wasn’t the moment but she couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the sheer <em>desperation</em> in his voice as he hinted at everything she had asked of him over the course of one day.</p><p><br/>“You think it's funny?”</p><p><br/>“It’s kinda funny,” she giggled. “To see you of all people afraid of a 5’2 <em>pipsqueak</em>, as you so kindly put it before.”</p><p><br/>Kagome saw the change in his eyes, a playful glint sparking at her mention of him being <em>afraid</em> and she suddenly realized how very shirtless and spread-out on top of him she still was.</p><p><br/>“I can't let us get carried away,” he murmured while taking her elbows in his hands and pulling her to him. Kagome squirmed as he placed a languid kiss on her neck before she heard him again. “It’s too soon. I don't know how either of us would react if we tried.”</p><p><br/>She trembled in his embrace, taking her palms and placing them gently on his forearms. “We don't have to do any of <em>that</em> today, right? I'm overwhelmed enough as it is for my first time…”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha observed her with adoration, as if realizing for the first time how overpowering it must be for her. Taking her hand in his larger one, he lifted it up to his lips and kissed it gently, never removing his eyes from hers.</p><p><br/>“Just…” Kagome whispered and he felt warmth seeping into his skin, a faint blue light pouring from her fingertips. She looked at him expectantly and he did his best to calm the deep murmur inside him down. “…have faith in us?”</p><p><br/>It was palpable, the energy slowly radiating off of him after she'd let him feel a bit of her power. It was her turn to try to calm him down.</p><p><br/>She felt the tips of his long silver hair brushing against her breasts as he leaned in to kiss her, not aggressively but not exactly soft and teasing and just to enjoy getting a reaction out of her, like before. </p><p><br/>Gripping her waist tightly to him, he lowered his mouth to her neck, biting her with enough force to draw a painful cry out of her. Self-preservation made her instinctively pull back, which got her a deep growl in response and a tightening of the hold his large hands had on her tiny waist. </p><p><br/>“<em>Keep still</em>,” Kagome shivered at the lower register that he suddenly warned her in. She felt like a bird caged in his strong hands, their touch igniting little fires down her body. “There's fear in your scent..”</p><p><br/>Kagome squeaked as he pushed her breasts together and gave her a long hard lick between them. “In your taste as well…”</p><p><br/>“You p-probably have a cold,” she answered, trying to sound confident in her unfounded assumption and failing miserably. </p><p><br/>“We can stop, Kago-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ughh</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>She shivered at the timbre of his amused chuckle in response to her impatient groan. One minute she was sitting on his lap and the next her back hit the bed and he was the one looming over her. Inuyasha took advantage of her gasp of surprise, pushing his tongue into her mouth and fogging up her vision as best as he could. Kagome arched her chest against him, her breasts aching to be touched again. He was more than happy to comply with her plea, taking one in his hand and brushing the rough pad of his thumb against her nipple until it hardened. He used the arm by her head to avoid crushing her under his weight, while his right hand continued to trace patterns down her abdomen, feathering the waistband of her pajama pants and trailing back up her arms.</p><p><br/>That was likely the last thing on his mind but she was very upset at having chosen the pink giraffe-patterned ones that night.</p><p><br/>“I have to be so careful with you,” he said in between kisses which were dipping dangerously closer and closer to her navel. “You humans are too fragile.”</p><p><br/>Kagome frowned but tried not to get too offended seeing as it sounded like he was thinking to himself rather than pointing it out to her.</p><p><br/>“That never s-stopped you before…” she stuttered, the tingling feeling of his hot open-mouthed kisses to her hip bones shooting straight up her spine. “…That girl <em>Ari</em> is human…” she added in a small voice which made him halt his caresses. “You don't- I don't want you to have to hold back with me...”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha held her gaze with his own before roughly gripping her hips and lifting her up, biting her over her very thin cotton pants.</p><p><br/>“<em>Inuyasha</em>!” she screeched and immediately grabbed a chunk of his hair. <em>God</em>, she was petrified and aware that if her goal was to prove to him that she wasn’t a blushing teenager and was ready for however he wanted her, she was doing a terrible job at it.</p><p><br/>“To take your virginity? <em>Yes</em>, you do. Believe me,” he answered her earlier proposition. “I’ve come very close to throwing to waste all these years of work about three times already today. And you think it's the same as me fucking some other human girl who barely gets me hard?”</p><p><br/>She'd blush at his confession hadn’t her skin been flushed to hell and back already. “So, you mean that it's uh- harder? With me…?”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha made an effort not to laugh. “So much <em>harder</em>.”</p><p><br/>She pulled his ear in retaliation. “<em>That</em>! Is not what I mean, stupid!”</p><p><br/>“I know, <em>baby</em>,” she heard that voice again, his sinful mouth going back to the already sensitive skin of her waist. “But if you insist on hearing it... I’ve pictured you bent over tables, trembling and dripping with sweat from exhaustion. Your beautiful soft legs wrapped around my waist as I drove you up a bathroom wall. Tears in those gorgeous dark eyes from the strain in your thighs from riding me for too long,” he groaned, slowly pulling down her pants and following the path of newly exposed skin with his mouth. “And I have to physically restrain myself from turning every time. We'll get there, don't worry,” Kagome cried as he accompanied his promise with a hard suck to her inner thigh. “But you don't want me thinking like that just yet.”</p><p><br/>Even if she wanted to, her mildly innocent dreams were far from her imagination now, replaced with the delirious scenarios he'd described. Kagome felt it growing within her again, the need for any part of him to touch her.</p><p><br/>“You don't want me treating you like a princess, right?” he asked, mapping out the burning skin of her thighs and gently coaxing her legs apart. </p><p><br/>“I-” Kagome trembled, the knot in her stomach getting tighter by the second. “No…”</p><p><br/>It was killing her. The warmth of his breath so <em>close</em> to her, the silky hair of his bangs tickling her skin in a way that made it impossible for her to stay still. Kagome looked down, embarrassed beyond belief to see him watching her intently, his eyes burning on hers. She couldn’t help but whimper when his kisses brought him right below her center, her hands automatically trying to stop him. He was faster, as always, grabbing both in one hand and holding them down on her navel. Unlike last time, he didn’t apply any force, letting her free herself should she want to.</p><p><br/>When Kagome squeezed them weakly in agreement, it was all the incentive he needed.</p><p><br/>“<em>Ahh! Inuyasha</em>!” Kagome convulsed on the bed from the shock of feeling his tongue drag up her folds, her hips thrusting up on their own accord. </p><p><br/>She heard Inuyasha curse under his breath, his eyes darkening even if she didn’t think it was possible. He didn’t question her this time, pushing her hands out of the way and nudging his head between her thighs. Like he'd made a decision. </p><p><br/>She felt his tongue delving between her folds slowly, soft and teasing and insistent, and between that and his fangs lightly nipping her lips she couldn’t keep her trembling hips still.</p><p><br/>“<em>Inu!</em>” Kagome whimpered, not knowing how to deal with the sensation of his lips sucking her virgin pussy into his mouth.</p><p><br/>“<em>Fuck</em>, you taste good,” he groaned and she wanted to cry with how aroused he sounded, like a man starving who had found water in the desert.</p><p>Trying to get better access to her, Inuyasha lifted her leg and placed it on his shoulder and before she could realize what he'd done in the middle of her haze, he flattened his tongue against her again and gave her a <em>slow</em> lick up her swollen slit.</p><p><br/>Kagome cried, her hands shaking in delirium. She held on to the white sheet beneath her, and tried to pull herself away, only to have him lace an arm around the thigh supported by his shoulder and pull her down against his waiting mouth. </p><p><br/>“Yash! <em>God</em>!” She felt locked in place by his superhuman strength, his tongue lightly brushing her clit until she couldn’t hold her sobs anymore before going back to licking her whole, bottom to top, bottom to top…</p><p><br/>“Be good, baby,” he warned when she struggled against him again. He knew she wasn't used to it, her fingers grabbing his hair one minute and trying to push him away when he did something different the next. “I'm not hurting you, am I?”</p><p><br/>Kagome whispered a small <em>no</em>, mainly because her voice was starting to fail her. The missing contact of his mouth on her throbbing flesh was getting uncomfortable, to the point where his breath felt almost cool against her skin. She didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do. God, she didn’t want him to stop but she'd never felt anything like it either.</p><p><br/>As a reward, or a punishment if her sanity was what was at stake, Inuyasha kissed her softly, letting her get used to the feel again between her shivering intakes of breath and then plunged his tongue inside her. </p><p><br/>He knew he should go easier on her. If the way her chest rose and fell rapidly and her back arched off the bed were not enough to tell she was rapidly going down the abyss, her desperate cries for help, him, God, <em>anything</em>, were proof enough. He was getting lost in the taste of her, the feel of her silky bright pink folds against his tongue, the sight of her breasts covered in a light sheen, the shadows from the warm light of the room playing on her body.</p><p><br/>He was hard as a fucking rock.</p><p><br/>“<em>Ahh</em>,” he groaned giving her another hard lick and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as Kagome covered her eyes, horrified at how vigorously he'd been eating her out. “Wasn’t this what you wanted, Kagome?” he couldn’t help but taunt, her small moan of agreement morphing into a scream as he chose that moment to suck her clit, his hand already closed around her thigh so she couldn’t pull away. “For me not to hold back?”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha knew she wouldn’t answer, her bottom lip being bitten down on as she gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white. Her hips were moving with his mouth now, her pelvis following his tongue as he kitten-licked her repeatedly. Using his free hand he ran a finger down her wet slit, pinching it open so he could admire her.</p><p><br/>“<em>Fuck</em>, you have the prettiest pussy, did you know that baby?”</p><p><br/>“<em>Inuyasha</em>…” she panted, embarrassed beyond belief as hot liquid trailed down her thigh. He'd obviously seen it too as his mouth descended on her again, slurping and sucking and groaning and <em>fuck</em> it was shooting right up her core, rapidly, violently…</p><p><br/>Kagome felt herself tighten around nothing, her fingers gripping his hair as she got closer, her thighs trembing, her nipples aching-</p><p><br/>And he stopped.</p><p><br/>“<em>Inuyasha</em>!” she sobbed, and he seemed to take pleasure in her desperate cries, his hands grasping hers so she couldn’t touch herself. “No, <em>please</em>…”</p><p><br/>“I wanna feel it when you cum,” he practically growled. Kagome whimpered, tilting her head down to watch as he took his middle finger and ran it down her folds, his eyes trailing up to hers as she shuddered at the contact. “Still now, so I don’t hurt you.”</p><p><br/>She was so sensitive that the slightest touch from him had her quivering, her muscles adjusting without trouble to the intrusion of his finger. He didn’t go too far before he pulled it back, circling her entrance slowly until he heard her moaning behind her hand to then dip it again in her soft heat.</p><p><br/>“<em>Fuck</em>, 'Gome,” he groaned, his left hand inching up her waist to knead her breast softly. “You’re so tight, baby.”</p><p><br/>She <em>felt</em> tight. His finger kept pushing up more, demanding that she take him in further every time he slid it in her again. It was involuntary, her walls clenching around it and she could tell Inuyasha was turned on beyond imaginable by the way he kept cursing under his breath.</p><p><br/>Completely attuned to her, he noticed her staring at him through glazed eyes, her cheeks rosy and bright, lips parted in a near silent gasp. </p><p><br/><em>God</em>, he wanted to fuck her ten ways to Sunday.</p><p> </p><p>With a primal growl, he bent over her and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking like a hungry newborn at the same time his finger thrust into her particularly <em>hard</em>.</p><p><br/>“<em>I-Inu</em>-”</p><p><br/>“I know, baby,” he cooed up at her, looking directly into her eyes as his tongue continued to lap at her hardened nipple.</p><p><br/>Kagome was near delirious, turning her head to the side when watching him handle her in such a way became too much. She’d touched herself when she was alone thinking of him, but never <em>quite</em> that way. He was reaching something within her, something out of her grasp yet so close at the same time. Something big and overwhelming and <em>strong</em>.</p><p><br/>“Do you wanna cum now, 'Gome?”</p><p><br/>Kagome was trembling all over, both her hands fisted tightly around his sweater, his scent making her dizzy. She opened her eyes, looking at him pleadingly. She couldn’t take it if he wanted to deny her an orgasm again.</p><p><br/>“<em>Please</em>, Yash...”</p><p><br/>He chuckled, understanding what she meant and lowering himself to take advantage of her parted lips and kiss her deeply. “Let it go, baby.”</p><p><br/>She loved how her body obeyed. </p><p><br/>Her thighs clamped on his hand as the powerful orgasm hit her, rippling in waves from deep inside her. </p><p><br/>“<em>Inu-</em>” Her scream was muffled by his mouth, his fingers continuing their assault despite the grip of her thighs, prolonging her high. It pulsed erratically and spread everywhere, a surge of heat that felt like it came from her very veins.</p><p><br/>“<em>Yeah</em>, that's it, Kagome,” Inuyasha breathed against her lips, kissing her between praises. “Don’t stop. I love feeling you clench around my fingers. <em>Fuck</em>...” </p><p><br/>Kagome moaned with the feel of his hand gradually slowing to a softer pace, her face hidden in the crook of his neck as he cradled her head gently. It took a small whine from her for him to stop completely, carefully pulling his finger out as not to hurt her. Noticing how she was still convulsing lightly, he wrapped his left arm around her back and hugged her to him.</p><p><br/>“Are you okay?” he whispered in a raspy voice, his eyes closed.</p><p><br/>Kagome hummed, still faint and weak and so warm in his embrace. She loved the way he smelled, earthy and masculine. It could lull her to sleep just being held by him, she was certain, when his scent was all around her. She'd have to think hard on whether to give him his sweater back or not.</p><p><br/>Still with a trembling hand, she brushed her fingertips on his defined jawbone, admiring its sharpness. Inuyasha had yet to lift his face from her hair, his breathing somewhat shaky, she noticed. Fisting her hands in his sweater, she pulled him closer to place wet kisses down his neck -- and further down hadn’t the stupid fabric been in the way. </p><p><br/>“Why am I completely naked while you're still completely dressed?” </p><p><br/>She heard him groan at the eagerness in her voice, her pale hands already working on his belt without waiting for the go-ahead. Once his pants were undone, she trailed her fingers up his abdomen, their exploration coming to a stop after reaching the bandage still around his torso.</p><p><br/>“Oh, my God, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! I forgot…”</p><p><br/>She received a forehead kiss in return, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on her palm. “It’s fine. It's nearly healed.”</p><p><br/>A shiver travelled up her spine at the tone of his voice and it took her a second to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha?”</p><p><br/>“Just- stay still, please.”</p><p><br/>She didn’t need to be told twice. Kagome remained quiet and stock-still in his arms for as long as he needed her to, only shifting in the slightest when he moved them up against the headboard.</p><p><br/>“How do you manage to rile me up and calm me down practically in the same breath, woman?” Inuyasha asked shakily, burying his nose deep in her soft midnight black tresses.</p><p> </p><p>She figured it was rhetorical and decided not to answer. It scared her that she had been so lost in their little world that she didn’t feel his <em>youki</em> slowly rising to the surface. Then again, if her subconscious didn’t feel threatened by him when she wasn't actively paying attention, it probably meant they weren't as incompatible as they first thought. Kagome smiled at that particular hunch but tried not to show her giddiness.</p><p><br/>“You don't heal <em>that</em> fast…” she commented in an effort to distract him from the problem at hand.<br/>Glancing up at him, she finally saw him opening his beautiful whiskey orbs, now subtly rimmed with a dark burgundy.</p><p><br/>“<em>It</em> helps,” he answered curtly.</p><p><br/>“Makes sense,” she agreed. “Since your demon rising is a defense mechanism in and of itself…”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha didn’t answer, but she knew he'd heard by the barely distinguishable hum from behind her. </p><p><br/>“This is reckless…”</p><p><br/>Kagome flinched at the uncertain remark. Was he reminding her? Himself? Both, perhaps. That they were dangling dangerously over the edge and if neither took a step back it'd be too late.</p><p><br/>“I don't think it is.”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha raised a brow at her. Not playfully. If anything, she saw irritation written all over his face, though she knew it wasn’t directed at her.</p><p><br/>“Do you have a choice?” Kagome twisted towards him, her hands on his chest. “On who your mate might be, I mean…”</p><p><br/>“No…” he answered, examining her skeptically.</p><p><br/>Her smile was so small he wouldn’t have noticed it if not for the hopeful twinkle in her stormy gray eyes. “Then, if it's fated, how can we be wrong?”</p><p>His mouth parted preparing for an answer, though he couldn’t seem to find one. Or one that wouldn’t completely tear her apart. She couldn’t tell.</p><p><br/>“I mean,” she continued. “People fall for the wrong person all the time. We actually have a cheat code and we're gonna throw it away? I think not, <em>mister</em>…”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha watched her adoringly, his expression slowly but surely morphing into amused resignation. She had never seen someone look so happy and defeated at the same time.</p><p><br/>“Never thought I'd be bossed around by someone that can't leave the edge of the pool without drowning.”</p><p><br/>Kagome put her forehead against his and frowned, like they used to do when they were little to cheekily intimidate each other. After getting him to snicker, she squished his face between her palms, her nose to his.</p><p><br/>“Please don’t make me beg again…”</p><p><br/>And he realized it wasn't a laughing matter anymore. She needed to feel she wasn’t manning the fort all by herself. That he wanted her back just as much.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Fuck it.</em>
</p><p><br/>Inuyasha took her hands which were still cradling his face and brought them to his lips, kissing each of them softly before peppering smaller kisses down one of her wrists, her skin still hot to the touch. Kagome shuddered as his breath tickled its way up her arm, his gorgeous face now centimeters away from hers. </p><p><br/>For the first time day that, he kissed her without an invitation.</p><p><br/>They moved in sync. While he gripped her waist and forced her back with a smoldering kiss to make her fall on the bed, Kagome fumbled with his sweater. When he made no effort to help her get it off him and continued to kiss her silly, she moaned in protest earning her a chuckle. </p><p><br/>“Easy, babe,” he joked, biting her lip before leaning away with demonic speed to get the sweater out of her way and diving back to her lips.</p><p><br/>Kagome felt light-headed in the most delicious way possible. If for the lack of air from Inuyasha's restless deep kisses or the warmth of his palms sensually massaging her thighs she wasn’t sure. She didn’t <em>need</em> air anyways. When he decided to part her legs a bit more and grind against her core though, it was impossible for her not to separate her lips from his in a drawn-out moan, her back arching as the denim dragged up her slit.</p><p><br/>“<em>Fuck</em>, do you smell amazing now,” he grunted. “Like what you see?”</p><p><br/>Kagome whimpered as her eyes took him in, her insides clenching in response. He had straightened up to undo his fly all the way down, his hand gripping beneath the large mushroom head and pulling it up from the confines of his jeans. Even with the bandage around his middle, she could see the chiseled lines of his muscles, two veins running down his sun-kissed skin and disappearing under his pants. Those pants needed to come off, pronto.</p><p><br/>“Are you on the pill, 'Gome?” he asked, his hand still slowly massaging up and down the length of his cock inside his pants. </p><p><br/>“<em>Yes</em>,” she panted. Kagome didn’t mean to sound so desperate, knowing <em>exactly</em> what he was doing. Like her finally getting him to get fully undressed depended on her answer. </p><p><br/>“I can't wait to feel you wrapped around my cock.” Kagome gulped at the hoarse timbre of his voice, her eyes trailing downwards to where his hand was still deliberately rubbing up and down his shaft, his pants finally coming all the way down. “To have you come undone while I'm inside you.” Inuyasha bent down to breathe against her lips. “You’re gonna look so pretty, baby. Sweaty,” A soft kiss. “Trembling,” he groaned softly. “<em>Screaming</em>…”</p><p><br/>“<em>Y-Yash</em>!” Kagome sobbed, her hands darting to his shoulders as he slowly rubbed the head of his cock against her. </p><p><br/>“<em>Ah</em>, fuck me,” he grunted, continuing the torturous grind between her folds. “I need you to promise me something, baby.”</p><p><br/>Kagome couldn’t answer, her cognitive ability diminished to making sure her hips followed the movements of his, desperate for more contact. He pulled away from her just a bit to rub the velvety head with his thumb, spreading her moisture slowly and cursing something about her dripping under his breath.</p><p><br/>“Kagome,” he insisted firmly, his hands grabbing her waist to pull her against him. </p><p><br/>“<em>Yes</em>, y-yes,” she answered, her own smaller hands clasping around his as he started moving her against him.</p><p><br/>“You’ll zap me if I turn,” he ordered. “No waiting around, no warning. Do you hear me?”</p><p>Kagome contorted on the bed, her hands fruitlessly trying to pull him towards her.</p><p><br/>“’Gome,” he stopped all together at her lack of response.</p><p><br/>“<em>Yes</em>! Okay? I… I will.”</p><p><br/>She wouldn’t. She didn’t think her body would obey her even she wanted to. Which she didn’t. She didn’t really have a backup plan <em>if</em> he were to transform, but risking accidentally purifying him was completely out of the picture. Her very soul wouldn’t allow her to hurt him. This was <em>Inuyasha</em>. Her best friend Inuyasha. Her childhood dream Inuyasha. The…love of her life Inuyasha.</p><p><br/>She gasped when she felt him inching himself in, her entrance stretching painfully to accommodate the thick head. </p><p><br/>“<em>Ah!</em>” Kagome took her left hand to try and stop her cry from coming out. Her effort was in vain as Inuyasha grabbed it gently and put it down to her side.</p><p><br/>“None of that,” he said. “I need to know if I'm hurting you…”</p><p><br/>Kagome breathed in slowly, trying to calm the hammering of her heart. “Okay,” she whispered. “Just- try a bit more…”</p><p><br/>Massaging the muscles of her thighs to help her relax, he pushed inside her another inch, her walls clamping on him as a reflex. Kagome's chest was still heaving, her heart at a wild pace that he would guess was more from nervousness than the pain itself.</p><p><br/>“Try to relax, baby.” Feeling her tight damp heat around his cock and remaining still was already draining him of energy and he knew that caressing her petite waist up to her mouth-watering tits was definitely not gonna help cool down his own scorching blood but he needed to distract her. “You’re doing so well already.”</p><p><br/>Kagome whined, her lips parting in surprise as his mouth suckled on her nipple. She could feel every bit of him as he slid inside her slowly, his cock dragging against her still clamped walls. </p><p><br/>“You feel <em>fucking</em> amazing, 'Gome,” he breathed in her ear, making her tremble. “So warm and silky.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Inu</em>…” she whispered, her neck arching up to meet his wandering mouth.</p><p><br/>“Do you know how long I've wanted you like <em>this</em>?” he groaned, making his point by pushing further inside her. “Having to watch you prance around in your school uniform. Having to smell your fucking <em>need</em> for me and not being able to do shit about it.”</p><p><br/>Lacing her arms loosely around him, Kagome concentrated on the feel of his tongue on her neck, the bass of his words. </p><p><br/>“You always smelled amazing, <em>ahh</em>,” he groaned and she whimpered as his length continued to push slowly inside of her. “But I remember the first time you watched me run shirtless in the park. That was the first time you got wet, wasn’t it, baby?”</p><p><br/>Kagome bit her lip to keep herself from moaning, the memory from years ago still fresh in her mind.</p><p><br/>“Did you touch yourself that night, 'Gome?” Inuyasha placed one last wet kiss to her neck before supporting himself on his right arm. “Did you?” he asked again, dark gold staring straight through her soul, daring her to lie to him. “’Cause I sure as hell did. I had to get the fuck outta there or you were gonna end up shoved against a tree.”</p><p><br/>It was never-ending. When she thought she couldn’t be stretched any further, he pushed inside her more to prove her wrong. Kagome felt every bit of her burning, felt herself being filled up where she didn’t even know she was empty. </p><p><br/>“I never came harder than that day- <em>fuck</em>… when I got in the shower and imagined you,” he rasped out and grabbed her breasts to lick between them. “Just cumming in my mouth over and <em>over</em> again until I couldn’t wash your scent off of me for days.”</p><p><br/>She couldn’t think. Her head was a jumbled mess as he whispered to her and every word that came out of his sinful mouth seemed to turn her on even more.</p><p><br/>“Do you want that, Kagome?” he asked, his voice raspy.</p><p><br/>Kagome forced her eyes half-open, meeting his carnelian-lined ones. “<em>Yes</em>…”</p><p><br/>He chuckled at how small her admission had been. With one final small push, he felt himself filling her to the hilt. Kagome squirmed despite her efforts to stay calm, her thighs tensing around his waist.</p><p><br/>“<em>Shh</em>, it's okay, baby. I won't move until you tell me to.”</p><p><br/>Kagome panted under him, tilting her neck to find him looking somewhere around her forehead, not quite into her eyes. She could tell he was struggling and doing everything in his power to stay in control. <br/>Raising a hand to his cheek, drawing his attention to her, Kagome gave him a small go-ahead nod along with a shaky sigh of determination. </p><p><br/>Inuyasha took his lips to her forehead, his own scrunching up in pleasure as he pulled his hips back painstakingly slow. He noticed Kagome chewing on her bottom lip, no doubt to stop herself from crying out her discomfort, and started peppering small kisses down the bridge of her nose to her mouth. </p><p>“<em>It hurts</em>,” she panted out, her voice bordering on shrill.</p><p><br/>“I know, 'Gome, <em>fuck</em>,” he groaned, pushing back into her tight heat. “Do you want me to stop?”</p><p><br/>“No…” she whined, hands curling around his forearms defensively despite her encouragement. “I-It’s supposed to hurt…”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha shook his head. “Do you wanna be on top? So you can control it?”</p><p><br/>Kagome blushed at his suggestion. “Another time,” she uttered softly. “I want <em>you</em> to…”</p><p><br/>Nodding his understanding, Inuyasha nuzzled her neck and whispered a faint <em>promise me</em> to which she replied with a moan of her own. </p><p><br/>And then he began moving.</p><p><br/>It started out as a warm pinch traveling up and down inside her, following the drawn-out movements of his hips. It was sort of a numb ache, the kind she knew the true extent of its damage would only be noticed come morning, but it helped her understand just how <em>full</em> she was. Whenever he stopped to feather caresses down her tummy, she would feel his cock pulsing inside her, only for that feeling to be replaced with the nearly unbearable warmth of skin rubbing against skin when he started moving again.</p><p><br/>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he groaned. “Talk to me, baby.”</p><p><br/>Kagome breathed out a soft reassurance, raising her hips a bit so he wouldn’t hit a particularly sore spot so dead-on. Inuyasha noticed her movement, grabbing a fistful of her ass to support her so she wouldn’t be putting too much pressure on her pelvis. And <em>pushed</em>.</p><p><br/>“<em>Ah-</em>” she cried at the small spark of pain mixed with… <em>something</em>.</p><p><br/>“Am I hurting you?”</p><p><br/>“No…<em>no</em>,” Her voice rose in pitch as he repeated the movement, dark golden orbs watching her closely. Kagome was about to ask him to do it again, when he ground against her in a circular motion before pulling back and giving her another thrust.</p><p><br/>She definitely saw a star or two at his experimental maneuver, the pendulum between pain and pleasure starting to swing. It was getting easier for him to move inside her, their soft push and pull turning into a tentative glide. </p><p><br/>“You’re getting wetter by the minute,” Inuyasha panted, not his usual taunt but dare she say something akin to wonder? “So fucking silky…”</p><p><br/>Kagome moaned with the alluring sound of his voice, her eyes searching his for assurance that he was still in control. He was so beautiful. From his chiseled jawline to his full lips, his gorgeous smile and those sun-lit deep pools of honey that promised her dark delicious things. She'd wanted this demigod for as long as she remembered wanting anything and feeling him move inside her, pushing her to something overwhelming and powerful was making her head spiral out of control.</p><p><br/>Kagome nearly chocked as he took one of her wandering fingers into his mouth at the same time his cock thrust inside her harder than before.</p><p><br/>“Is it starting to feel good, baby?” he rasped out, his hands closing around her waist to keep her in place as he straightened his torso. </p><p><br/>“<em>Uh huh</em>-” Kagome whined, drinking the sight of him in.</p><p><br/>Inuyasha smirked. “Good.” Taking both of her ass cheeks in his hands, he raised her from the bed so he could see his cock dipping slowly into her folds. “<em>Fuck</em>, look at that. How easily you're taking me in now, 'Gome."</p><p><br/>Her breathing was starting to get labored, the torturous grind of his pelvis on hers lighting a small fire inside her. She heard him grunt again and felt heat rise up her neck when she saw him still admiring their joint flesh, his mouth parted in restrained pleasure.</p><p><br/>Inuyasha shuddered watching his cock being swallowed up by her warm heat, his pace slowing to an almost complete halt to see his shaft getting covered with a fresh coat of her glistening arousal every time he pulled back. He could tell she was getting frustrated and would  soon be asking for more from the way her body was starting to meet his on its own accord.</p><p><br/>“<em>Inuyasha</em>…” she moaned on cue, her hips wiggling against his in a silent invitation to keep going.</p><p><br/>“I know, baby,” he reassured, his hands sliding further up her hips so he could have more control over their movements. With a tentative roll of his pelvis, he pulled completely out to rub the head of his cock in circles against her clit before gliding back inside her in one thrust. Kagome cried loudly, her back arching like he had driven her a few inches up on the bed. Feeling the deliciously tight grip of her pussy and hearing her whisper his name in between intakes of breath, he ground his teeth to restrain himself from fastening his already steady movements. </p><p><br/>Kagome had a feverish glaze to her eyes, her lips parted and glistening and red from getting bitten on too hard. The air in the room felt heavy and moist despite her window remaining open from when he barged in earlier. Inuyasha chuckled remembering the look of shock on her face. Honest to God, <em>this</em> was not his intention.</p><p><br/>“<em>Ahh</em> fuck!” he grunted as her wet walls continued to tense rhythmically around him, the erotic sight of her soft pale breasts bouncing lightly in time with his thrusts getting him to harden, if that was at all possible. </p><p><br/>“Inu, <em>please</em>,” Fuck he needed to hear her plead like that more often. “You c-can go faster…”</p><p>Inuyasha shook his head, eyes closing in pleasure. She noticed how his skin was gaining a light sheen, the very tips of his bangs getting wet much like her own. Fire coiled up in her belly from the firm slide of his flesh on hers, even though he didn’t comply with her request.</p><p><br/>“Inuyasha?” she tried again.</p><p><br/>“No, 'Gome,” he growled and opened his eyes to look into hers, so she’d understand why he was denying her.</p><p><br/>Kagome watched as the bright ruby color around the edges of his irises pushed the golden hue she adored so much a bit further in. It was a losing battle inside her as well. Kagome wanted to stay grounded, she knew the risks they were taking and yet her body moved without her permission, desperate to meet his.</p><p><br/>“<em>Stop it</em>,” he warned her before flexing his arms and easily pinning her quivering hips down. When she whined in defeat and forced herself not to squirm, he resumed the maddeningly slow pace inside her. </p><p><br/>“<em>Yash</em>,” she cried as the delirious feeling of his thick length stretching her open returned, her orgasm just out of reach. “I can't…”</p><p><br/>“You can. I can smell it, baby. You're gonna cum like this.”</p><p><br/>Stamina wasn't something she was abundantly blessed with and even if it was, she could never match up to a demon. Inuyasha was barely breaking a sweat at keeping her still and driving himself into her, and she was suddenly regretting not taking him up on his earlier offer of letting her control their pace. She could feel herself squeezing around him, tears starting to gather at the corner of her eyes from the steady but sure plunges of his cock inside her. It was scorching and borderline painful and she found herself wondering how easy it would be for her to rile him up if she concentrated her powers and timidly touched him. </p><p><br/><em>What?! No!</em> She blushed at the direction her thoughts had taken her. She couldn’t. He would never trust her again. They were new at it and the level-headed and responsible part of her didn’t want to risk gambling with her life or his. </p><p><br/>“<em>Ahh! Inuyasha!</em>”</p><p><br/>But he was making it increasingly difficult for her to be level-headed. Demonically fast he had raised one of her legs over his shoulder much like he had done before, the new position allowing him to jam his cock even deeper into her pussy.</p><p><br/>“<em>Fuck</em>, Kagome,” he groaned roughly, his jaw tensing. “I could spend all day inside you. You feel so <em>fucking</em> good…”</p><p><br/>Kagome whimpered, a trembling gasp slipping past her lips. She didn’t want to push it. She shouldn’t but… </p><p><br/>Her hands shot to curl tightly around his when he gave into their frenzy and pushed roughly into her, giving her a taste of what she <em>could</em> be feeling. “Inuyasha!”</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry, 'Gome,” he whispered.</p><p><br/>“No! Don't be,” she pleaded, looking deeply into his eyes, gold nearly completely swallowed by crimson. She knew she shouldn’t ask but she couldn’t stop herself. “<em>Please</em>…”</p><p><br/>“I can't, baby,” he groaned in response, fastening his pace just the slightest and tightening his hands around her so she'd understand that was the most she'd be getting. <em>Hard</em> but unrushed.</p><p><br/>Kagome felt it inching closer, a powerful build-up from her core that had her clenching tightly around his length, desperate to have him push her over the edge. She had felt it before, when he'd touched her with his fingers, so very different from the times she’d merely rub herself to completion. It was <em>torrid</em> and slowly driving her to madness and she wanted him so bad even though he was as close to her as physically possible, plunging his hard length into her pliant body.</p><p><br/>“<em>Inu,</em>” she cried, eyes shut tightly. “I- I…”</p><p><br/>“There you go, baby,” his low growl tortured her more. “You’re s-so close. You don’t know how tight you're trying to milk me, <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p><br/>She didn’t recognize his voice anymore, something from the depths of his chest she had never heard before but her mind couldn’t concentrate on it.</p><p><br/>It was roaring inside her, <em>huge</em>, maddening and so, so, so <em>close</em>…</p><p><br/>His wet thumb went to her clit then, rubbing hard and fast circles as he groaned at her to <em>cum</em>.</p><p><br/>“<em>Inuyasha</em>!” Kagome screamed as her orgasm exploded inside of her, a wave of pleasure shooting up, down, sideways, <em>fuck</em>, every direction in her body. She felt herself tightening almost violently, like she wanted to clench into a tiny tense ball but unable to because of the rock-hard cock still driving her up the bed. </p><p><br/>“<em>God</em>,<em> I- Yash</em>!” Her hands grasped his tightly, shakily, her body convulsing as the aftershocks of her orgasm continued to wash over her in ripples, her legs tense around him. </p><p><br/>Kagome felt dizzy, her chest rising and falling as she tried to intake as much air as she could. Her body was trembling, sharp shots of pleasure having her jerk on the bed and she was sure she would have fallen off already if not for the iron grip of Inuysha's…<em>clawed</em> hands?</p><p><br/>Her eyes trailed up his torso to his face, only to see him growling, head bent low as his hips stilled. Kagome heard the hammering of her heart picking up speed when he raised his head again, electric purple markings marring his cheeks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>You'll zap me if I turn…</em>
</p><p>The demon sat immobile between her legs now, his lips shut in a tight line while his sclera turned blood-red. Kagome watched in terrified wonder as a slit of black widened to deep teal irises, his mouth parting to accommodate the enlarged fangs that grew before her eyes. His chest vibrated with the low bass sounds of his growl, clawed hands gripping her thighs painfully.</p><p><br/>Kagome gasped and her eyes widened when he looked pointedly at her, like he'd been perfectly aware of her presence but had ignored her up until that point. </p><p><br/>She <em>wouldn’t</em> be scared. Couldn’t afford to. If her powers rose-</p><p><br/>Inuyasha was suddenly bent over her, lips pulled back in a snarl as his hand closed tightly on her jaw and Kagome winced from the pressure.</p><p><br/>“<em>Inu</em>,” she whispered as softly as she could muster, eyes closing as the guttural sounds coming from him got louder.</p><p><br/>Kagome realized he could feel her <em>reiki</em> on her fingertips because when she tentatively rose them to his face he immediately grasped her wrist to slam it on the bed, sharp talons pricking her skin.</p><p><br/>“<em>Please</em>, Yash… I'm not trying to hurt you,” Kagome whimpered as his erratic breathing brushed her lips.</p><p><br/>She couldn’t tell with certainty if he understood what she'd said or if he simply deemed her not that threatening on his own, but the demon wasn’t snarling at her anymore, the hold on her wrist painfully strong nonetheless.</p><p><br/>What could she do? Trying to touch him so he could feel what she hoped to be a soothing warmth in her palms and not a purifying blast was off the table, clearly. She made a mental note to kick his ass once he was conscious for not explaining the mating thing better. If only-</p><p><br/>Her eyes widened as realization hit her. <em>I'm his mate…</em></p><p><br/>If her Inuyasha was still anywhere inside the body of the now full-demon watching the scene unfold, he would for sure be ripping his hair from its roots, calling her all variations of <em>stupid</em> and <em>idiot</em> in multiple languages. He'd made her promise that she would zap him, defend herself without warning or concern for him. </p><p><br/>Not bare her neck and thus hand her life on a silver platter to the demon above her, like she was currently doing.</p><p><br/>He went stiff and Kagome tried not to moan as the small movement had his still rigid length shift inside her. If what he'd explained about Kouga and scent claims before was true, his was bound to be very much impregnated on her skin for days to come.<br/>Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before lowering his nose to her neck and sniffing. </p><p><br/>The guttural growl that tore from his throat meant that she was either gonna die or get the ride of her life.</p><p><br/>Still trembling with nervousness, Kagome got the answer to her question when his tongue licked a path from the hollow of her collarbone to her chin, the accompanying groan of approval confirming he'd understood she was <em>his</em>. </p><p><br/>“<em>Eep</em>!” she squeaked and her free arm laced around the back of his neck as he tried grinding against her. She felt him shudder, one hand traveling down her body to grip her ass and push another hesitant thrust inside her.</p><p><br/>“<em>Inuyasha</em>,” she moaned as he started gliding languidly into her, her insides still overly sensitive from the overwhelming orgasm his half-demon self had given her. </p><p><br/>Full-demon Inuyasha wasn’t as talkative but was much more keen on forcing her body out of its comfort zone. Giving her no room for protest, he pulled his throbbing cock out of her and flipped her around, so fast she only noticed what had happened when her face was pressed against the soft feathery pillow. </p><p><br/>“Yash?” she called out to him nervously as he roughly lifted her ass in the air. Without a word, he plunged his cock back into her.</p><p><br/>Her cry of pleasure was muffled by the pillow she was holding on to for dear life as the demon gradually picked up a vigorous pace, so hard and <em>deep</em> into her that she felt bolts of heat already surging up her body.</p><p><br/><em>Oh God</em>, she was gonna explode! His erratic thrusting was quickly turning her on to near pain, her own body writhing back against his. This was what she wanted from him. Pure, ruthless, agonizing pleasure that had her screaming into a pillow to keep it down. </p><p><br/>He was driving her up against the headboard, one of her hands reaching for it so she wouldn’t accidentally hit her head. Kagome cried as he repeatedly pulled nearly all the way out and jammed his hard length back into her pussy, the lewd sounds of his balls slapping against her skin making her want to cry in ecstasy. </p><p><br/>Kagome angled her body a bit and turned her neck to the side so she could watch him. Would this be okay? It was still Inuyasha but just… not <em>her</em> Inuyasha. </p><p><br/>She didn’t get much time to ponder over their dilemma because he'd decided to reach around her and rub her clit in time with his hard thursts. Kagome cried helplessly, her vision starting to get blurry and her muscles tightening at the telltale sign of a powerful orgasm. </p><p><br/>He was positively feral, ramming into her until she felt actual tears gathering in her eyes, her mouth clamping on the pillow from the sheer excruciating pleasure running up her body. </p><p>“<em>In- Yash</em>!” she sobbed, her pussy clenching around him desperately, tighter and <em>tighter</em>...</p><p><br/>Before they could both reach their tipping point though, he grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up so she'd be kneeling in front of him, her back pressed intimately against his front. She was confused for a second and then felt him pull her hair away from her neck.</p><p><br/>Panicked, Kagome turned her head to his. “No, <em>please</em>.”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha growled and stopped moving, his hand grabbing her smaller one which had landed on his cheek to caress it. She was looking at him over her shoulder, big brown eyes waiting patiently for him to stop the threatening rumble in his chest so she could speak.</p><p><br/>“Just not now,” she tried to explain, hoping her scent conveyed everything she felt for him at the moment. “Not while you're not you…”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha went stone-still and even though there was no golden hue in sight, she knew he'd heard.</p><p><br/>Kagome screamed when he moved again.<em><br/></em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Go fetch.”</p><p><br/>“It’s <em>fish</em>, woman.”</p><p><br/>“But I like <em>fetch</em> so much better.”</p><p><br/>“We’ve been playing this crap for twenty minutes now. Stop treating me like a dog!”</p><p><br/>Kagome giggled. “My turn. And would you look at <em>that</em>? Isn’t this the last ace which means I win oh yet again?”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. “You sure you didn’t put, I don't know, mystical unicorn powder that only priestesses can see on the cards?”</p><p><br/>Kagome scoffed, gathering all the cards in a small pile before grabbing the piece of paper she'd left on her bed.</p><p><br/>“So, for you that means…” Her finger trailed down the list. “Seven minutes of light aura cleansing with…get this, <em>curry</em> incense.”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha cringed, his body pulling away from her defensively. “Man, I've got you sexy demonic shit to endure on my list. Why do you hate me?”</p><p><br/>Kagome couldn’t help but laugh. “Lucky for me, you're the one who keeps losing, dog-boy.”</p><p><br/>“Is that any way to talk to your future mate?”</p><p><br/>“Oh, stop being such a big baby!” she grinned and scooted closer to him, her arms barely able to lace all around him. “We’re gonna be fine.”</p><p><br/>Inuyasha stared down at her beauttiful smile, his own tugging up in response. “Yeah we are.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna go write about kittens and fluffy owls after this, holy smokes...<br/>Also, I'm sadistic like that so I added most of the "talking it over" between the trip to pound town eh eh which kind of ties well with the whole denial theme I've got going on here.<br/>Anyways, I'm really sorry about the long wait but I'm proud to say this story is finally done!<br/>Thank you so much for reading and for your lovely comments again, each and every one of them makes my day, honestly ^°^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>